Interdimensional
by Gage977
Summary: Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) has been transported into another world along with Shana (Shakugan No Shana) and Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach). Now along with Goku (Dragon Ball Z) and much later Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD), they must deal with their own world's crisis and problems while also trying to figure out what caused the portals to happen.
1. Prologue

Hi guys. This is my first story I've done and I do hope you guys enjoy it. Before I get to the actual story here, I want to point out that this is a crossover story (Obivously) of 5 of my favorite Anime. These are Fullmetal Alchemist, Shakugan No Shana, Dragon Ball Franchise (Cause I love all Dragon Ball series), High School DxD, and Bleach. Where we are in the timeline of these takes places in different times. Fullmetal Alchemist is at the end of the original series (2003 version) but, instead of the ending we got then, here we got a alternate ending to the original FMA series. Bleach takes place after the Soul Society Arc while everyone is getting prepared for Aizen. But this time it takes a lot longer for Aizen to happen. Shakugan No Shana takes place in between Seasons 1 and 2 (After Bal Masque's attack at the end of Season 1). High School DxD takes place after the series with my own ending (Since the Anime is not over yet). Don't worry, it'll be revealed when we get to it. Dragon Ball is at the beginning of the Android Arc/Saga (Where Gero and 19 appears). Alright now y'all are caught up. Now let's begin my story: Interdimensional. Hope y'all enjoy it.

 _ **My name is Edward Elric. I come from a world of alchemy. Where not only it is used in the military or used for good deeds, it's also used in people's everyday lives. The way alchemy works in our world is that you can't gain anything unless you give something in equal. That is the law of Equilivent Exchange.**_

 _ **I lived in a small town called Resembol where me, my younger brother Alphonse, my mom, my dad, and friends of ours named the Rockbells, live in this quiet and safe town. This all began when Dad ran off without a trace. It happened when me and Al were still little. Some time later, we started learning about alchemy and it became a habit of mine and Al's. Just like our dad. One day, Mom collasped and it was because of a diesease she had for a long time without telling anyone. Since Mom was all we had left, we decided to bring her back to life. Even though people told us not to do it because it is alchemy's greatest sin, we did it anyway. Al and I grabbed enough ingredients to a human body plus our own blood in it. We thought we were actually gonna bring back Mom but it didn't work. Instead Al's body was gone and my left leg was missing. What we brought back wasn't our mother at all. It was a monster. Since Al still had time, I decided to draw a seal to a suit of armor so I can bond his soul to it and bring him back. He was brought back succesfully but I had to sacrifice my right arm to do so. After that incident, Al brought me to the Rockbells and since they were automail experts, I decided to get a automail right arm and left leg. I also decided to become a state alchemist, a part of the military so I could get into information on alchemy that no one other than state alchemists could. The reasons for that is that me and Al wanted to find the legendary Philosopher's stone so we could get our original bodies back. That was how our journey began.**_

 _ **During our adventures we went through a lot. From greedy prophet to state alchemist killer, secret labortories to Homunculi, teacher's past to Homunculi gang leader, Trasmutation epidemic to our final battle.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

_This is where it really began when I was trying to rescue Al and Rose from the leader of all the Homunculi, Dante. She was a old friend of my father Hohenheim and has been alive for many years because she had a power where she can switch bodies and stay alive for a long time. But every time she uses that power, a part of her soul is taken from her. Dante kidnapped Al when she found out that he had a Philosopher's stone attached to him. That happened back in that city in Ishbal. She also kidnapped Rose so she could use her against me. I was battling Envy, one of the Homunculi and Dante herself all on my own. That is, until the end of the fight. At the end of it, that is where it began._

"Damn it." Edward says.

"What's the matter Ed?" "I thought you had more than that after everything you've been through." says Dante.

"I do got more than that!" Ed yells.

"Well come on and show us what you can do Elric." says Envy.

Ed clapped his hands and started transmuting the ground and what he got was two dual wielded swords that are at the size of claymores so he can catch up with Envy.

"Let's end this!" yells Ed.

"Alright!" yells Envy.

They both clash and clash until Envy cut Edward's left arm and Ed cut Envy in half but then he regenerated (Homunculi can't die unless they have remains of themselves near them and they'll freeze and be vulnerable).

"You know I can't die you know that?" says Envy

"I know and I don't care." Ed says.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save those two and I'll make sure to cut whatever is left of your goddamn genderless body!" Ed yells.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ed snaps

"Now you're asking for it kid." says Envy.

They go and clash again until when a snapped Edward found a opening on Envy and took it. From there he cut him over and over and over like it was neverending. When Edward stopped there was nothing left of Envy. Nothing at all. Now he knows another way to kill a Homunculus.

"Envy!" yells Dante.

"1 down, 1 to go." says a tired Ed.

"Looks like it's even now you damn witch."

"You really think you can beat me in the state you're in Elric?" says Dante.

"We won't know unless I try!" says Ed.

Ed runs to Dante and begins his attack by throwing one his swords at her face but she dodged until Ed tried to cut but she dodges again. Then, Dante punches Ed at the chest but he came back at her and cut "her" chest. After that, Dante had the time to transmute the same sword Ed got so they would be evened up.

"Looks like we're even again." says Dante.

"How about we end this right now cause I plan slicing your stomach off." says Ed.

"I agree." says Dante.

"Let's put an end to this once and for all!." yells Ed.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yells both Dante and Ed.

They clashed one more time and Dante had the advantage because Ed was still weakend because of his fight against Envy. Ed thought about everyone that was counting him. Alphonse, Rose, Winry Rockbell, Colonol Roy Mustang, his teacher Izumi Curtis, and everyone else. He then found the strength to beat Dante and was using all of it to beat her. He pushed her sword right to her left arm, cut it off and sliced her stomach (Like he promised).

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yells a bleeding out Dante.

"It's about time you die you witch." says Ed.

When Dante was bleeding out, Ed saved Al from the big transmutation circle that she was going to use him and the stone for. Also since Dante is weak now, Rose is broken from Dante's control.

"Ed!" shouts both Alphonse and Rose.

"Ed you finally did it!" says Al.

"Yeah I did and now we can go home and get our original bodies back." says Ed.

"Yeah." says Al.

"Ed!" shouts Rose.

"Hey Rose." says Ed.

Ed and Rose hug after Ed talked to Al.

"It's really you isn't it Rose?" says Ed.

"Yes Ed yes." says Rose.

"Hey Ed? There's something I wanted to tell you and I've wanted to since you saved me again back at Ishbal."

"It was that... I love you."

Rose kisses Ed and a unexpected Ed is shocked and blushes. Then Rose breaks the kiss and blushes about it too.

"You didn't see that coming did ya?" says Rose.

"No I didn't" says Ed.

"But my response is that I accept your love Rose."

"Oh Ed." says Rose.

Rose blushed and then hugged Ed. Alphonse joined the hug as well.

"Well we better get going" says Ed.

"Good idea" says Rose.

"NOOOOO YOU DON'T!" yells a still alive Dante.

"You!" "You should be dead!" says Edward.

"Somehow I'm still alive but none of that matters!" says Dante.

"I'm going to send you all to the depths of Hell with Wrath!"

In this version, instead of Wrath (One of the Homuculi from the series) losing his arm and leg, Dante threw him to gate which leads to a dimension of her choosing. She sent Wrath to Hell.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"Damn it!" yells Alphonse.

The portal to the gate malfuntioned because Dante is really weak right now (After her fight with Ed). Then it opened on it's own which causes a panic and it's more powerful then before when Dante had control. Ed is the closest and is being sucked into the portal and hanging on to some rocks while Dante ran away and still bleeding. Al and Rose is clear from the portal's force but still feel the effects from it's wind.

"Ed!" shouts Rose.

"Brother!" shouts Al.

"Ah damn it all to hell." Ed says.

"Al forget about me!" I'm gonna get sucked in anyway!" The power is too strong!"

"Save yourself and Rose!" "Also use the Philosopher's stone to get your original body back!" "I'll find another way!"

"No!" I won't use the stone until we both can use it to get our bodies back together!" yells Al.

"Don't waste it Al!" You'll only get one shot at this!" yells Ed.

"B... But." says Alphonse.

"Listen to your older brother and get out of here now!" yells Ed.

"Ok." says Al.

"Let's go Rose."

"Ed..." says Rose.

"Let's go!" yells Alphonse.

Ed lets go and yells his last words to them before he gets sucked in.

"I love you both!" yells Ed.

Ed gets sucked into the portal that leads into other dimensions and as he looks around, there is nothing but it looking like space with the stars and everything. As Ed is pulled into one of these few dimensions he sees, he falls down and lands on a rooftop. After Ed fell, he was knocked out for awhile until he woke up 3 hours later.

"Damn..." "My head." says Ed.

Ed gets up and notices a futuristic type world all around him.

"Where the hell am I" asks Ed.


	3. Chapter 2 - A New World

"Wow." "This whole world is amazing." says Ed.

"I wonder what this dimension has in store."

Ed started to look around the city he was in after jumping off the roof he landed on. He was astonished by how the world looked. Including the buildings, the cars, everything. Ed was wondering that if his dimension would probably look like this in the future.

" _I love this dimension!"_ thought Ed.

After looking around the city for a hour, he decided to find somewhere to live in until he gets back to his world with Alphonse, Rose, Winry, everybody.

" _Where can I find a hotel around here?_ "

While Ed was checking out the map of the city, he was asked by a old man and his "partner".

"Hey kid". "Do you know where I can find a person named Goku?" asks the old man.

"Sorry." "I don't know a person named Goku." says Ed.

"Alright." "I was just asking." says the old man.

"Why do you need to find this 'Goku' guy?" asks Ed.

"Let's just say I have some unfinished businesss to deal with him." says the old man.

"What did he do?" asks Ed.

"Well..." says the old man.

"Is he going to be a problem Dr. Gero?" says the old man's partner.

"19!" "What did I say about talking in public?! yells Gero.

"People are going to know that you're a android!"

"Well, well, well, guess who just spilled the beans." says Ed.

"Tell me who you two are and what's really going on."

"Alright then." "I am the great Dr. Gero and this is my partner Android 19." "We came here to find Goku so I can have my revenge on what he did to my Red Ribbon army all those years ago." says Gero.

"Over the years we collected data on Goku and the rest of his friends so we can predict every move on them and kill them." "I also had the time to build four more androids after the ones before." Androids 16, 17, 18 and 19." "Those first three androids are to be awakened soon and kill Goku and his friends on my command." "After that I can rebuild my Red Ribbon army and take over like before."

"All of that for your selfish revenge?" says Ed.

"Well I'm not gonna stand by and let that happen."

"If you're gonna get in our way then you have to die" says Gero.

"19!" "Kill him."

"Yes Dr. Gero." says Android 19.

"Alright then." "Bring it!" says Ed.

Ed clapped his hands and transmuted a spear from the ground to use it in the fight. After that, 19 charged after Ed but he dodged. He was clashing 19 with the spear but 19 was using his arms to clash with him (He is a android after all.). 19 was strong enough to break Ed's spear without struggling while following that up with a strong punch to Edward's face and landing on a wall and falling off of it. Android 19 was really strong and Ed had no chance against him.

"Kill him now 19." says Gero.

"Wait!" "Why don't you leave that kid alone android." says a mysterious man.

"I can tell because androids are just machines and they're energy can't be sensed."

"Who are you." asks Gero.

"It's one of Goku's friends, Yamcha." says 19.

"I see." says Gero.

"I'll deal with him."

"Bring it on android." I've been training for this for awhile." says Yamcha.

" _Wait. The doctor is also a android?_ Ed thoughts.

" _This is screwed up."_

"Let's see what you go-" says Yamcha.

Gero stabs through Yamcha's body with his right arm only and instantly making Yamcha fall unconscious.

" _Holy shit!_ " Ed thoughts.

"Let's finish this 19." says Gero.

"Yes doctor." says 19.

" _I can't do anything._ " _I'm too weak to get up!_ "" _I'm gonna die right here._ " Ed thoughts.

"Time to die kid."

When 19 was about to kill Ed, a slash out of nowhere cutted 19's left arm.

"What the hell?! yells Gero.

Right before Ed's eyes was a girl with flaming hair, blazing eyes, and with a black coat and a flaming sword that had saved him from certain death.

"What are you standing there for?" "Kill her 19!" yells Gero.

"Yes doctor." says a right handed 19.

"I don't care if you are a android, you're still gonna die." says the girl.

"Actually 19." "We retreat for the day." "We'll let them pay later." says Gero.

"Ok." says 19.

Gero and 19 flys off and retreats while Ed asks the girl why she letted them go.

"Why...?" asks Ed.

"Why did you let them go?"

"They won't be a problem even when they do come back." "They'll be dead before they know it."

"If you say so." "Mmmm." grunts Ed.

"You're hurt pretty bad." says the girl.

"Let me help." "I know how to do this from a friend of mine."

The girl patches up Ed with bandages from her coat pockets.

"Why do you always keep these in your pockets?" asks Ed.

"Just in case of emergency." "You never know when these come in handy." says the girl.

"You should help that other guy over there with his wound." says Ed.

"I will once I'm done with you." says the girl.

She finished up patching up Ed and done patching up Yamcha.

"How do you feel?"

"Better then how I felt in that fight." says Ed.

"I saw your right arm and left leg." "Do you want to tell me what happened?" asks the girl.

"It's a long story." says Ed.

"I understand." says the girl.

"I bet you want to ask me about my flaming hair earlier."

"Let me guess, long story." says Ed.

"Yep." says the girl.

"My name is Edward Elric." "What's yours?" asks Ed.

"My name is Shana."


	4. Chapter 3 - Meetings and Androids

As Ed and the girl named Shana got done introducing themselves, they saw a group of "strange" individuals flying in the sky.

"Who are those guys?" says Shana.

"I don't know but more importantly, HOW THE HELL ARE THEY FLYING!?" yells Ed.

"You never seen anyone fly before?" asks Shana (The reason why Shana is calm about this is because she can grow flame wings and fly.)

"No." says Ed.

"Back where I'm from, we don't even fly."

"Wait!" says Shana

"You came through to this place from a portal too?"

"Yeah." "Why?" asks Ed.

As Shana was about to answer, the people they saw flying came to their way and arrived where they were.

"Yamcha!" yelled from one of the people of the group.

"It's those guys we saw flying." says Ed.

"Yeah I noticed." says Shana.

"Don't worry." "He's just unconscious." says Shana to the group.

"He'll be back up in no time."

"Who are you guys?" says the small bald man.

"We were about the ask the same question." says Ed.

"Krillin take care of Yamcha." I'll handle it." says the leader.

"Ok Goku." says Krillin.

" _Wait!_ " " _This guy is Goku?_ " " _The man that Dr. Gero told me about?"_ Ed thoughts.

"Hey thanks for taking care of our friend Yamcha." says Goku.

"No problem." says Ed

"What are you guys doing out here?" asks Shana.

"We are looking for these guys that call themselves 'Androids'." answers Goku.

"You missed them." says Ed.

"What?!" screams Goku.

"I was fighting them but I was no match for them but then your friend Yamcha came in but he got hit once and then he fell unconscious."

" _Yamcha you lucky bastard._ " Goku thoughts.

"After that, my friend Shana here came in and slashed off one of the android's arms and made them retreat." says Ed

"They were also looking for you Goku."

"Well what are waiting for?" "Let's go find them." says Goku

After Goku said that, Ed and Shana looked so shocked their jaws dropped.

" _Is this guy for real?_ " " _He's that excited to fight them?_ " Shana thinks.

"Before we go, let's introduce each other" says Goku.

"I'm Edward Elric and you already know Shana's name." says Ed.

"Looks like I don't need to explain mine since Krillin already said it when we arrived." says Goku.

"Yeah Goku." says Ed.

"Let me introduce my friends." says Goku.

"You already know Krillin, the guy with the 3 eyes is Tien, the person next to him is Chiaotzu, the green guy with the turban is Piccolo, the guy with the purple hair is Trunks, the woman with the blue hair and holding the baby is Bulma, and that kid over there is my son Gohan."

"Thanks for the introductions but we need to find some androids." says Shana

"Yeah, Shana is right." says Goku.

"Let's go then." says Ed.

"Alright everybody let's go." says Goku.

Goku told his friends about Ed and Shana and started to move to the forest that leads to the mountains which is where Gero's lab is located (The reason how they know is that Bulma knows where it is at).

"So you know where Gero's lab is?" asks Ed.

"Yes." "It's just in the mountains but I'm sure we'll find it." says Bulma.

"Alright then." says Ed.

"Don't worry." "My m- Bulma knows what she's doing." says Trunks.

"What happened there?" "It sounded like you were going to say something else." says Shana

Um wel-"

Trunks was going to answer but he's interuppted by Goku.

"Hey guys I see the doctor!" yells Goku.

Everyone follows Goku and then finds Dr. Gero in a plain area in the middle of the forest.

" _There he is that bastard._ " Ed thoughts.

"Looks like you've finally came out of hiding Goku." says Gero.

"Yeah I guess I have Dr. Gero." says Goku.

"Goku what do we do?" asks Tien.

"Shana can take everyone down to Gero's lab and destroy it while me, Piccolo and Ed take Gero and his android partner." says Goku.

" _Wait!_ "" _Goku doesn't know that Gero is also a android!_ " Ed thoughts.

"Alright everyone!" "Let's go!" yells Shana.

As Shana gets everyone away, Ed tells Goku about Gero.

"Goku!" "Gero is also a android!" yells Ed.

"We already know." "I can't sense any energy in his body." says Piccolo.

" _Ok I need to know how to sense damn energy!_ " Ed thoughts.

"Oh you won't be fighting me." says Gero.

"You'll be fighting 19 and he has improved a bit."

"I'm ready Dr. Gero." says 19 as he appears out of the forest.

"Oh crap." says Ed.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Android that can absorb

Android 19 rushes in and takes on Goku and Piccolo at he same ime following up with Piccolo getting hit at the face and kicking Goku in the stomach.

"Damn." "This guy is strong." says Goku.

"It's useless to fight us." "We have been gathering data on both your battles and your moves." says Gero.

"Which means you guys know everything about them." says Ed.

"That's correct." says 19.

"I guess I don't need to hold anymore to beat you." says Goku.

" _What?_ "" _He was holding back?_ " Gero thoughts.

"Do you guys know about a Super Saiyan?" says Goku.

"No." says 19.

"How about I show you?" says Goku with a serious tone.

Goku starts powering up while Ed, Gero, and 19 are standing in disbelief. Goku's hair starts turning spiky and bright gold while his muscles get a bit bigger and his eyes starts to turn light blue.

"What the hell is this?! yells Ed.

"This is the tranformation of a Super Saiyan." says Piccolo

Goku finishes transforming and along with it, he has gold yellow aura around him.

"Impressive, but even with your new transformation, you still can't beat us."

"How about we try?" says Goku.

Goku goes after 19 and follows that with a punch to 19's face.

"That was for my stomach earlier." says Goku.

"Kick his ass Goku!" says Ed.

19 comes back but Goku dodges and knocks 19 down. Goku trys to hit 19 but he blocks it and pushes Goku back. 19 was desperate to end Goku now so he trys getting close to him. Goku trys to hit but 19 dodges again but grabs a hold of Goku with his right arm.

"What the hell?" says Goku.

19 puts his new left arm on Goku and starts absorbing energy from his body.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" yells Goku.

"Goku!" yells both Piccolo and Edward.

Back to Shana and the rest of the group.

"I sense Goku's energy." "He's losing." says Shana.

"Then we better go back there and help him." says Chiaotzu

"I agree." says Krillin.

"Wait!" "Dad told us to keep moving." says Gohan.

"We can't just stand here and let him die." says Krillin.

"Enough!" "We keep moving." says Shana.

"Don't worry." "Dad'll make it." "I'm sure of it." says Gohan.

"Let's hope so." says Shana.

Back to Goku and 19's fight.

"Let him go!" says Piccolo.

Piccolo puts his two fingers on his forehead and starts charging a special attack.

"What the hell are you doing?" asks Ed.

"Preparing a attack." says Piccolo.

Piccolo finshes charging and fires his attack from his fingers to 19.

"Special Beam Cannon!" yells Piccolo.

The attack hits 19 and he lets Goku go but he's a bit more stronger.

"Darn." "It barley affected him" says Ed

19 starts attacking Piccolo and beats him down to a pulp.

"Piccolo!" yells Ed.

Edward starts transmuting his arm into a hammer's head but it had no affect on him. After that Goku (Stiil in pain) gets up and talks to Ed.

"Hey how about timesing your energy on your arm?" asks Goku

"What does that do?" asks Ed.

"It'll mean that your attack will be stronger and have more effect." says Goku.

"Thanks." says Ed.

"No proble- urh!" says Goku as he feels pain in his heart (Goku still has the heart virus at this point).

"Goku are you alright?" asks Ed.

"Don't worry." "I'm fine." says Goku.

"Ok." says Ed.

Ed starts transmuting his arm again but this time with a blade and also timesing it's power twice.

"Times 2!" yells Ed.

Ed's blade is transmuted and it looks longer and more powerful with a couple of spikes on it.

"Take this!" yells Ed.

Ed attacks 19 and his blade went through his some of 19's robot armor. Ed goes for another attack and slices parts of 19's body.

"Damn you human." says 19.

19 charges to his limit and attacks Ed with brute force by punching him in the stomach and throwing him against a wall of rocks.

"Damn it." "I had him." says Ed to himself.

"This time you die." says 19.

As 19 is about to kill Ed, a slice outta nowhere destroys Android 19. Ed sees the person who did but it's not Shana. It's a orange spikey haired guy with a black robe and a sword that looks like a huge version of a butcher knife.

"19!" yells Gero.

"Oh that was your buddy." "Sorry about that." says the man with the sword.

"Who the hell are you?!" asks Gero.

"My name is Ichigo." "Ichigo Kurosaki."


	6. Chapter 5 - Ichigo and Secrets

Ichigo is done introducing his name after destroying Android 19 and walks over to help Ed.

"You alright kid?" says Ichigo.

"No." "I just got beat by a damn android." says Ed.

"A android?" "That was a android?" asks Ichigo

"Long story but we got one more of these asshats right in front of us." says Ed.

"Oh yeah." "Forgot about him for a second there." says Ichigo.

" _Seriously?_ " Ed thoughts.

"Even though you killed 19, you're still gonna die" says Gero.

"I killed him in one strike so it won't be a problem to kill you." says Ichigo

"True but what if I absorbed energy from 19's body?!" asks Gero.

Gero starts absorbing energy that 19 has in his body and the energy he absorbed from Goku. Making him stronger then 19. While that happened, Ed and Ichigo are surprised how strong Gero got.

"I might have spoken too soon" says Ichigo.

"Probably." says Ed.

Gero absorbed the rest of 19's energy and now he looks a bit buffed up.

"I think I'll start with you samurai boy." says Gero.

Gero goes after Ichigo and tries to punch him but he blocks it with his sword.

"Damn you are pretty strong." says Ichigo

Ichigo pushes Gero back and goes after him. Ichigo hits Gero with his sword but Gero blocks and blasts right at Ichigo's face and blinds him for a sec.

"Ok that was dirty" says Ichigo.

"Sometimes you gotta play dirty in order to win." says Gero.

"We'll see if those can actually save you." says Ichigo.

"HAAAAAAAA! yells both Ichigo and Gero as they clash.

Back to Edward

"Damn Goku." "That android got you good." says Ed.

"Yeah tell me about i- mmm!" says Goku as he still feels pain from his heart.

"What's wrong?" asks Ed.

"I have a heart virus but good thing I brought the antidote with me just in case it happened." says Goku as he starts drinking the antidote.

"How come you didn't take it before? asks Ed.

"Because I didn't know when I was gonna get it but all I knew was that I was gonna get it." says Goku.

" _Something ain't right_ " " _He's obviously holding something back_ " Ed thoughts.

"How did you know you were gonna get it?" Ed asks suspiciously.

"Welllllllllllllllllllll." says Goku repeatedly.

"I'll tell him." says Piccolo as he gets up after being knocked out.

"How you feeling?" asks Goku.

"I've been better." says Piccolo.

"Anyway Ed, why Goku knew he had the heart virus was that boy named Trunks you met earlier came from the future to warn us about the androids that were coming to kill us." "All of us but Gohan, Trunks, and Bulma were killed in the battle." "Goku didn't get involved because he died by the heart virus before they arrived." says Piccolo.

"Woah." says Ed.

"Yeah." "I was shocked too when I heard Trunks was from the future." " Heck, I was even more shocked when I found out that Bulma was his mother!" says Goku.

"WHAT!?" yells Ed.

" _THERE'S NO F***ING WAY THAT'S POSSIBLE!_ " Ed thoughts.

"We'll tell you about that later but where are 19 and Gero?" asks Piccolo.

"Oh, this guy named Ichigo came in after I was cornered by 19 and he sliced that metal jerk in one swipe with his giant sword." says Ed.

" _THIS KID HAS GOT TO BE LYING!_ " Piccolo thoughts.

"Gero absorbed all of 19's energy from his body and went to fight Ichigo and now I have no idea where they're at." says Ed.

"I sense that guy's presence over at the mountains" says Goku.

"That's where Shana and everyone else is now." Piccolo.

"Well let's go then." says Ed.

"I agree." says Goku.

Goku and Piccolo start flying but Ed is wondering how.

"Um guys?" "I can't fly." says Ed.

"Well you are new." says Piccolo.

"Ok try focusing your energy and focus hard." says Goku

"Ok, I'll try." says Ed.

"Also we know you're from another dimension." "Shana told us about you and her on the way here." says Piccolo.

Flashback o earlier

 _"Hey Shana, where do you and Ed come from?" asks Goku._

 _"We... aren't from around here." "We came from other dimensions." says Shana._

 _"Other dimensions?" asks Piccolo._

 _"Yes." "I don't know which one Ed is from but I come from a world that can be frozen in time by these creatures called Crimson Denizens and people called Flame Hazes." "The world that is frozen in time with a crimson red atmosphere is called the Crimson World." "It's a long story but that's where I'm from." says Shana._

 _"How did you get here anyway?" asks Goku._

 _"I was going along my day when I was near the bridge at he city I was at until a portal opened up and sucked me in." says Shana._

 _Flashback end_

"Which dimension do you come from Ed?" asks Goku.

"I come from a world of alchemy where can not only be used in the military or for good deeds but for people's everyday lives." "In my world, people need to draw a transmutation circle to perform alchemy but they need to give up something to gain anything." "That is the law of Equilevent Exchange." "I'm able to clap and then touch the ground to transmute something." says Ed.

"If we had to guess, it would be because of that right metal arm you got." says Piccolo.

"Yes." "It is." says Ed.

"Want to tell us how you lost your arm?" asks Piccolo.

"I... don't want to talk about it." says Ed.

"We understand." says Goku.

"I think I got the hang of flying." says Ed.

Ed started flying around a bit on his own and is pretty excited about it.

"Feels good doesn't it?" asks Goku.

"Yeah it does." says Ed.

"Let's get going." "Let's not keep Shana and the others waiting." says Piccolo.

"Let's go!" yells Ed as they fly away to the mountains where not only Gero's lab is located or where Shana's group but also where Ichigo and Gero's fight continues.


	7. Chapter 6 - Ichigo vs Gero and Reveals

As Ed, Goku, and Piccolo head to Shana's group where they are waiting for the them to arrive, Ichigo and Dr. Gero are still fighting right above the mountains.

"Where the hell are they?" asks Shana.

"They probably had to deal with the androids a bit longer." says Tien.

"Probably." says Trunks.

"Wait!" "What's going on up there?" asks Krillin.

"What is it?" asks Shana as she looks up to see.

"Who is that guy with the sword?" asks Yamcha.

"I don't know." says Shana.

Ichigo and Gero's fight.

Ichigo and Dr. Gero have been clashing and clashing until Ichigo finally found a opening a slashed right at his left side.

"Damn you sword wielding freak!" yells Gero.

"I still got more Doctor." says Ichigo

They clashed again until Gero uppercutted Ichigo at the head and threw him down the mountains. Ichigo got up and thought about already finishing the fight with his ultimate move.

"I need to end this quickly." says Ichigo.

Ichigo starts charging up but Gero interferes by punching Ichigo in the stomach.

"Like I'm gonna let you charge up?" "Not a chance." says Gero as he has gotten hold of Ichigo.

"Screw you old man!" says Ichigo as he headbutts and has Gero let go of him.

Ichigo kicks and throws Gero away from him so he can perform his move.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yells Ichigo as he charges up.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" yells Ichigo as he unleashes his move.

The Getsuga Tenshou leads toward to Dr. Gero and takes him down along with hill he was below of.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yells Gero in defeat.

Gero was defeated by Ichigo and Shana's group finally catches up to him.

"Hey you're the guy who took out the Doctor." says Tien

"Yeah." "That was me." says Ichigo.

"Have seen a short blonde kid with a green guy and a man with a orange outfit?" asks Chiaoztu

"Yeah I saved that kid but I don't know about the others." says Ichigo.

"Y'all talking about us?" asks Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" yells Gohan.

"Hey everybody!" says Goku.

"Sup." says Ed.

"Ed you're flying." says Shana.

"Yeah I've gotten used to it since Goku and Piccolo taught me when we were resting up." says Ed.

"Sup kid." says Ichigo.

Ed notices Ichigo

"Wait." "You're that guy that saved my ass from Android 19." says Ed.

"Yeah and I killed that damn android in one slice from my zanpakuto." says Ichigo.

" _He really did kill that android with one slice_ " thoughts Piccolo.

"Your what?" asks Goku.

"Zanpakuto." "It's what my sword is called." "Hell from where I came from, everybody's swords are called zanpakutos." says Ichigo.

"So you came from another dimension?" asks Ed.

"Yeah". "You could say that." says Ichigo.

"Why did you just think of that at the top of your head?" asks Ichigo.

"Because me and Ed here are from other dimensions." says Shana.

"Really?" asks Bulma.

"Yeah." says Ed.

"That's surprising." says Krillin.

"Tell me about it" says Goku.

Ed and Shana explained about which worlds they came from to everyone (This time Shana revealed more then what she told Goku. She told them that she was one these Flame Hazes she mentioned and she fights Crimson Denizens to protect people's existence) and after them, Ichigo explained his.

"I came from a modern world like Shana's but different, I live in a world where Soul reapers fight these things called Hollows and nobody can see Soul reapers or Hollows because they're tecnically dead." "I became one of these Soul reapers as a Substitute Soul reaper and I protect my town from hollows." says Ichigo.

"Cool." says Shana.

After Ichigo's explanation, Trunks notices a barley alive Dr. Gero. heading to his lab.

"Guys!" "We got a problem!" yells Trunks.

"What is it?" asks Gohan.

"It's Dr. Gero!" "He's still alive!" says Trunks.

Everybody heads to Gero's lab while the doctor himself already made it in and locked them out.

"Damn it." "He locked us out." says Ed.

Gero makes a break to his lab and starts to activate Androids 16, 17, and 18.

"I must activate the androids before they get in and destroy everything." says Gero.

Dr. Gero gets to the pods and releases the androids. While at the same time everyone busted down the locked door to Gero's lab.

Androids 17, 18, and 16, have awakened.

"Now that they're awakened, those fools don't stand a chance." says Gero.

MMMWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! yells Gero with a evil laugh.


	8. Chapter 7 - Androids Awakened

Androids 17, 18, and 16 have been awakened by Dr. Gero and now Ed, Shana, and mostly everyone else are in for a beating.

"17!" says Gero.

"What is it Dr?" asks 17.

"I want you, 18, and 16 to deal with Goku and his friends." "And when you find them, show them no mercy." says Gero.

"Understood Doc." says 18

"Soon after, we'll begin exterminating anyone who got and will be in my way and nobody will be able to stop us!" says Gero.

Right after Gero said that, 17 walked over to Gero and put his hand through his body and 18 destroyed the romote control to them while 16 watched smiling. The Androids have betrayed Dr. Gero.

"WHAT!?" yells Gero.

"We have no intention of taking over the world and rebuilding your stupid army." says 17.

"We decide what we want to do." "Right 16?" says 18

"Yes 18." says 16

"We also have no intention of fighting Goku or his stupid friends but..., it might be fun to play with them for a bit." says 17.

 _"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" "I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE ABSALUTE CONTROL!" "WHAT HAPPENED!?" "Wait a minute..." "Of course!" Gero thoughts._

"With that look on your face it looks like you figured out why we aren't obeying orders." says 17.

"You thought it was good idea to keep the human emotions of our previous lives, which was a mistake." says 16.

"Let's kill him together brother." says 18.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." says 17.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yells Gero.

Androids 17 and 18 held their hands down and blasted Dr. Gero through his entire body. After 17 and 18 were done, Dr. Gero was in pieces.

"That felt good." says 18 with a smile.

"Same sis." says 17.

Back to Ed and everyone else as they entered Dr. Gero's lab after they busted the down the door (Around the same time as Gero awakend the androids).

"Woah!" "This lab is bigger then I imagined." says Ed.

"You and me both." says Bulma.

"We gotta find the doc before he activates those androids." says Gohan.

"How about we split up and find him?" asks Trunks.

"Good idea kid." says Yamcha.

"Alright then." "Let's split up and find Gero and where he has kept the androids at." says Goku.

"Alright!" everyone says.

Everybody started running and flying into all different directions and also split up into teams. Ed and Shana went with Bulma, Goku with Trunks and Ichigo, Piccolo went with Gohan, and Yamcha went with Tien and Chiaoztu.

Ed's team

"Man, how are we gonna find them in this large place?" asks Ed.

"Just be patient." "We'll find those androids eventually." says Shana.

"Whatever you say Shana." says Ed.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" crys Bulma's baby.

"Oh don't cry." "It's alright Trunks so please be quiet." says Bulma trying to calm her baby down.

After Bulma said the baby's name, Ed was shocked on who's name it was.

 _"That is Trunks as a baby?" "I knew about him being from the future and Bulma's son and all but I never thought he'd be here."_ Ed thoughts.

"There there Trunks." "It's okay." says Bulma.

Baby Trunks stopped crying and went back to sleep on Bulma. After that, Shana started to ask her why she brought him in the first place.

"Hey Bulma." says Shana.

"Yes Shana." says Bulma.

"Why did you bring him here in the first place?" "I mean ain't it dangerous with a baby around while people are fighting to the death?" asks Shana.

"Someone has to feed him every few hours." says Bulma.

"How?" "You don't look like you have food on you." says Shana.

 _"Oh God she doesn't know."_ Ed thoughts on how innocent Shana is.

Transition to Goku's team

"When this is over, I'm taking my sweet butt back home and getting something to eat." says Goku.

"Goku eats a lot so he eats abouts every 5-6 hours." says Trunks.

"Damn." "Never imagined anyone would be that hungry." says Ichigo.

"Tell me about it." says Trunks in a sarcastic tone.

Transition to Tien's team.

"We should be getting close to another main room." says Chiaoztu.

"Don't worry we should be heading there in no ti-" says Tien until he notices a piece of something on the floor.

"What is it?" asks Yamcha.

Tien examines it and notices it's familiarity from his memory.

"It's a piece of Gero's body." says Tien.

"What?!" yells and asks Yamcha and Chiaoztu.

"Why would a piece of Dr. Gero be doing over here?" asks Chiaoztu.

"I don't know Chiaoztu, but it looks we're getting close." says Tien.

"Then we better hurry." says Chiaoztu.

Tien's team started running until Yamcha noticed a arm that looks like Dr. Gero's right next to a door. Yamcha opens the door and finds the remains of Dr. Gero's android body.

"Tien!" "Chiaoztu!" "Y'all need to see this." says Yamcha.

Tien and Chiaoztu head back to where Yamcha is and to not only find Gero's body in pieces but also found mysterious pods.

"How did Gero wound up like this?" asks Tien.

"I don't know but we got a bigger problem." "The androids have escaped!" says Chiaoztu.

"We need to warn the others now." says Yamcha.

Gohan's team.

Piccolo have been talking to Gohan on how much he has grown and trained until they accidently got out of the passage they were in that led to the outside.

"Hey we made it outside." says Gohan.

"Did we make a wrong turn that led to this?" asks Piccolo.

"Probably." "Let's head back in." says Gohan.

Gohan and Piccolo was about to go in until a voice calls out to them.

"Leaving already?" asks the mysterious person.

"Who the hell?" asks Piccolo.

It was revealed to be 17 calling out to them with 18 and 16.

"Who are you guys?" asks Gohan.

"I'm 17, the girl right here is my sister 18, and the big guy right here is 16." says 17.

"Gohan they're the androids!" says Piccolo.

"Bravo." "You've figured it out." says 18.

"16!" "Stay out of this fight." "This is going to be mine and sister's time." says 17.

"Oh boy..." says a terrified Gohan.


	9. Chapter 8 - Z-Fighters vs 17 and 18

17 and 18 were approaching Gohan and Piccolo while Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaoztu went to tell Goku and the others about Dr. Gero and the Androids. Ed and Goku's teams meets up at the entrance of Dr. Gero's lab while Tien's team is on their way back.

"Did you find anything?" asks Goku.

"No doctor and no androids." says Ed.

*Sigh* - Ichigo

"Don't act like that Ichigo." "We still got Tien and Gohan's teams." says Shana.

"Whatever you say." says Ichigo.

Atfer they were sone talking, at the same time Tien's team has came to the entrance in a hurry.

"Goku!" yells Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaoztu.

"Hey what's up." says Goku.

"Don't act so calm Goku." "They look like they found something that's important." says Bulma.

"Goku we found Dr. Gero but he was blasted into pieces." says Tien.

"How did that happen?" asks Krillin (Who was guarding the entrance the whole time they were searching).

"We are about to answer that." says Chiaoztu.

"Gero already got the androids out but we think they betrayed him and blasted that basterd to pieces." says Yamcha.

"WHAT!?" yells everyone.

"The androids are on the loose?!" asks Trunks.

"Yeah." "That's why we came in such a hurry." says Yamcha.

 _"This is bad." "If we don't stop them now, history will repeat itself."_ Trunks thoughts.

"Do you know where they could've gone?" asks Ed.

"No." "Sorry." says Chiaoztu.

"Wait." "You guys feel that?" says Shana as she senses someone powering up.

"I recognize that energy." "It's Piccolo!" says Goku.

"Let's get over there!" yells Krillin.

"Right." says Ichigo.

As eveyone heads their way to Piccolo's location, Piccolo himself and Gohan are getting ready to fight against 17 and 18.

"Gohan!" "Power up!" yells Piccolo.

"Ok." says Gohan.

"HAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yells Piccolo and Gohan as they power up.

"Hmm." "They may be fun for a bit." says 18.

"What do you think 17?" asks 18.

"They look like they are up to the task." says 17.

"Alright then." says 18.

Gohan and Piccolo are done powering up and are ready to fight.

"Let's go!" yells Piccolo.

Piccolo goes in and charges after 17 while Gohan takes 18.

"Let's do this!" yells 17.

Piccolo trys to hit 17 but he dodges.

"Too slow!" yells 17.

17 lands a punch at the back of Piccolo's head and knocks him down with a kick to the face.

"Damn it..." says Piccolo.

"I thought you'd be challange." says 17 as he picks up Piccolo.

"I'm just getting started." says Piccolo smiles and opens his mouth and has a beam coming from his throat.

"What the-" says 17

Piccolo fires a light orange beam from his mouth and fires it on 17. The beam pushes 17 back and knocks his body at the bottom of one of the rock piles. 17 gets back up with a smile while Piccolo is surprised it barley scratched him.

"I think this going to be a lot of fun." says 17.

 _"I can't believe that only scratched him._ Picccolo thoughts.

"Let's keep this going." says Piccolo.

"I couldn't agree more." says 17.

Piccolo and 17 clash with punches and kicks while Gohan is fighting 18 and she is just toying with him.

"You get back here!" yells Gohan as he trys to hit 18 but she's too fast.

18 keeps dodging his attacks until he calms down for a second and 18 comes right behind Gohan and pushes him across the area.

"Man you are slow." says 18.

"Shut up!" yells Gohan as he gets up and punch again but continues to miss 18.

18 was getting bored of it and punched Gohan at his back and knocked him down.

"You're weak kid." "At this rate, you won't even have a scratch on me." says 18

"I wouldn't bet on that." says Gohan as he gets up again and puts his hands together around his right side growing a circular blue ball of energy.

"KA-ME-!" yells Gohan as he trys to call out his move.

 _"Wait a minute." "Is he trying to use Goku's move?" "If he is then it won't have a effect on me cause of how weak this brat is."_ 18 thoughts.

"HA-ME-!" "HAAAAAAAA!" yells Gohan as he blasts the large energy from his hands and heads straight for 18.

"Woah!" says 18 as she jumps away from the blasts way.

18 moved out of the way and the blast was so strong it made a giant hole through one of the mountains. While she was surprised on how powerful the blast was, Gohan takes some breaths and trys to think what else to do.

 _"Darn it." "That was my best move and she avoided it." "Come on Dad." "Get here now."_ Gohan thoughts.

"That was impressive but even if you landed it, that blast would only make a dent." says 18.

"Darn." says Gohan.

18 starts approaching Gohan and 17 and Piccolo stopped clashing each other out and they all catch a tiny break.

"Looks like you guys are a bit of fun." "But still not enough to beat us." says 17.

 _"We need Goku and the others now!"_ Piccolo thoughts.

When the fight started to continue, Ed, Shana, Goku, and everybody shows up on time.

"Hey!" "Its rude to pick on people smaller then you." says Goku.

"Dad!" yells Gohan.

"Goku!" yells Piccolo.

Everyone shows up and gets ready for the fight.

"Time to kick some android ass." says Ed.

"Let's do this." says Ichigo.

"They all could be a problem." "Shall I interfere?" asks 16.

"No." "We got em." says 17.

"As you wish 17." says 16.

Everyone powers up wih their own abilities. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaoztu power up to Kaioken (Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaoztu learned when they were training with King Kai in the Namek arc while Krillin learned it during the wait for the androids), Ichigo, Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks powers up with their regular forms, Shana went to her flame haze form, Ed times his alchemy by 3 with his arm making it a long sword with 4 spikes on it, and Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan again.

"Let's go!" yells Shana as everyone goes to attack 17 and 18.

Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaoztu, Gohan and Ed rushes to 18 while Goku, Tien, Trunks, Shana, Ichigo, and Piccolo rushes to 17. Yamcha trys to punch 18 but she dodges and uppercuts him.

"Agh!" "You damn-" says Yamcha until 18 punches him in the gut. Leading to him falling back to the ground.

"Who's next?" asks 18 until Ed came and almost cut her with his right arm.

"Me!" says Ed.

"You should be more fun then that brat." says 18.

"Ed's not gonna fight you alone." "I still got a score to settle with you." says Gohan as he appears next to Ed and powers up.

"It's your funeral kid." "Oh well." says 18 as she is clashing with both Ed and Gohan.

17 clashes with Shana, Trunks and Piccolo and manages to blast them with their guard down.

"Heh" "Who's next to fight me?" asks 17 with a smile.

"How about me?" asks Tien as 17 turns around to see him.

"You can't be serious." "You're just a weak human." "You're no Android, Namekian or a Saiyan." "You're just human." "A three eyed, weak, useless human."says 17.

Tien got mad when he heard 17 say that and he started to put his hands together to make a triangle.

"You know what android?" "F*** you!" "I don't care about how far our power differences are!" "I'm gonna give you my all with this!" "KI!" "KO!" "HO!" yells Tien as he fires his ultimate attack that is multiple giant triangles coming from his hands.

"What the fu-" says 17 as he is blasted by Tien's attack.

Tien keeps firing at 17 and keeps him down until he stops firing and all that's left is a large wide hole in the ground when everyone stops fighting to see what just happened.

"17!" yells 18 as she sees the hole that her brother is in.


	10. Chapter 9 - Z-Fighters vs 17 and 18 2

18 goes into the giant hole 17 is in and trys to find him in the rubble. 16 goes with her and everyone stops and sees what Tien just did.

"Holy shit Tien!" yells Yamcha.

"You got him good." says Ed.

"Yeah." "I guess so..." says Tien as he slowly starts to faint from the using the Kikoho too much (It uses a lot of energy).

"Are you going to be alright Tien?" asks Chiaoztu.

"Yeah but I don't think I can fight any longer." says Tien.

"Good cause you need to rest from that." says Bulma as she approaches to Tien and Chiaoztu.

"Do we got any senzu beans?" asks Chiaoztu to everyone

"Ah damn it!." "I forgot about them." says Krillin.

"What the hell is a senzu bean?" asks Ichigo.

"It's a bean that can heal you instantly when you eat it." says Goku.

"Sounds helpful." says Shana.

"It is." says Gohan.

"With that out of the way, why the hell are we letting them get that android out?" asks Ed.

"I like to have a fair fight." says Goku.

"You can't be serious." says Ed.

"The one Tien took down was equally matched up with Trunks, Shana, and Piccolo combined." "He's obviously stronger then that girl android." "I want to get a shot at him." says Goku.

"Whatever you say." says Ed.

18 and 16 keep looking in the rubble while 18 is yelling out 17's name. 17 gets up from a pile of rocks and sees 18.

"18!" yells 17.

"17!" "You alright?" asks 18.

"I'm fine sis." "Triclops got lucky." says 17.

"Not for long." says 16 as he looks up and sees everyone waiting.

"Let's get em bro." says 18.

"Right behind you." says 17.

17 and 18 head up and start rushing to their same opponets.

"Now where were we?" asks 18 to Gohan and Ed.

"At the part where we kick your ass straight to hell!" yells Ed.

"Oh looks like I got a badass here." "Let's go." says 18.

Ed and 18 clashed while 17 goes one on one with Goku.

"I wanted to fight you earlier but my friends got carried away." says Goku.

"It's ok." "At least we get to fight." says 17.

"Let's get this started." says Goku.

Goku powered up then he and 17 started to clash. Goku punched 17 again and again until he threw 17 at a rock piller. 17 got back up and clashed with Goku again but 17 then charged up a powerful blast and fired it at Goku's face.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHH!" "Damn it you got me in the eyes!" yells Goku as yells in agany.

17 then kneed Goku in the stomach and blasted Goku to the ground. Goku trys to get up and still having pain in his eyes.

"How come you can blast energy but we can't sense you?" asks Goku.

"We have our own energy stored in our metal bodies and you can't sense us because you can only sense energy from organics and not synthetics." says 17.

"Well crap." says Goku

"Look on the bright side Goku." "We can't sense energy from organics so you gotta give that credit." says 17.

"That's something." says Goku.

Goku gets back up and starts powering back up but then 17 goes up to him and dropkicks him to one of the mountains. Ed and 18 continues to fight but then Gohan interfered and accidently hits Ed really hard. Leading to fall right near where Bulma is at. 18 then punched Gohan in the stomach and threw him where Ed landed.

"Anyone else?" asks both 17 and 18 stand next to each other.

"How about us?" asks Ichigo when both he and Shana appeared.

Ichigo charged at 17 while Shana went after 18. Ichigo clashed with 17 using his zanpakuto. Ichigo then found a opening on 17 and slashed where his hip is.

 _"Damn!" "From the strength he has, it looks like he's going all out unlike Goku."_ 17 thoughts as he is surprised at Ichigo's power.

"You look surprised." "In case you're wondering, I'm only using most of my strength." "In this form." says Ichigo

 _"WHAT?!"_ 17 thoughts until Ichigo telaported behind and tried to attack again.

"Getsuga-" says Ichigo but 17 dodges and punches Ichigo in the face with all of his strength leading to Ichigo getting knocked out.

Shana and 18 continue to clash until Shana backed away and threw fire from her sword. 18 was surprised but she managed to dodge until Shana threw more fire from her sword and got 18. There was smoke around where 18 was hit but she came rushing to Shana and kicked her in the face. Shana trys to recover but 18 then punches and grabs hold of her and blasts her in the face. Shana falls and 18 gets back to 17.

"What now 17?" asks 18

"We still got the baldy, purple hair, and green guy." says 17.

17 and 18 look down to Piccolo, Trunks, and Krillin while they try to figure out what to do.

"This is bad." says Krillin.

"We got to do something now." says Trunks.

"I got em." says Piccolo as he oes ahead and charges to them without thinking.

"Piccolo don't!" yells Trunks.

Piccolo trys to punch 17 but he grabs a hold of Piccolo's hand and lets 18 knock him down for a bit. Then 17 and 18 started to attack Piccolo at the same time. Destroying him with all of those attacks.

Trunks is seeing everyone lying on the ground while 17 and 18 are demolishing Piccolo.

 _"Damn it." "It's going to happen again." "They're gonna kill everyone." "I won't." "I won't..." "I WON"T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS AGAIN!"_ Trunks thought as he is powering up out of anger but also transforming.

"Trunks." "Are you okay?" asks Krillin.

Trunks hair was turning golden blonde and spikey while his eyes were turning light blue. He was transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yells Trunks as he is transforming.

Trunks finally transformed while Ed, Shana, and Ichigo were in shock.

"He just transformed into a Super Saiyan." says Ed.

"A what?!" asks both Shana and Ichigo.

"Goku transformed into something like that when me, Piccolo and him, were fighting 19." says Ed.

"I sense that kid's power." "It's far up when he transformed." says Ichigo.

"That's how powerful a Super Saiyan transformation is." says Goku as he approaches next to Ed, Shana, and Ichigo.

"It makes a Saiyan's power go up at a powerful rate when emotions hit you so hard." "I felt that feeling." says Goku.

 _Flashback to when Goku was on a planet called Namek._

 _"Krillin!" "No!" yells Goku._

 _"Help me Goku!" yells Krillin._

 _Krillin blows up and Goku starts getting angry and transforming into a Super Saiyan._

 _"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yells Goku as he finally transformed._

 _Flashback End_

"Hey Goku?" "What exactly is a Saiyan?" asks Shana.

"It's a long story." "I'll tell y'all later but for now we-" says Goku until he is interupted when Trunks was going after 17 and 18 which they were toying with him.

"YOU DAMN ANDROIDS GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" yells Trunks as he attempts to kill the androids at his full power.

Trunks managed to hit 18 with his sword but she blocked his second attack with it and threw it out. Trunks then started to punch 18 with all he's got and he then kicks her to the side of a mountain.

 _"No way!" "This kid at his full potential as a Super Saiyan managed to knock 18 around the place."_ 17 thoughts.

Trunks then went after 17 but then 18 comes behind Trunks and chops him at the neck and making him vulnerable. 17 and 18 both attacked with punches and then blasted Trunks to the side where Bulma, Tien, and Chiaoztu are at.

"Oh my god!" yells Bulma.

"Hey kid!" "Are you alright?" asks Tien.

17 and 18 started to come down when Trunks was about to get up.Trunks also transformed back to his base form.

"It's over kid." says 17

"It was nice fighting you." says 18 as she and 17 was about to leave until someone started to talk to Trunks.

"Is that seriously the best you can do as a Super Saiyan?" "Don't make me laugh." says the mysterious person with a deep voice.

The man came down right in front of Trunks wearing armor around his chest and with spikey hair.

"Vegeta?!" asks Bulma.

He turns around to see Bulma with baby Trunks.

"Long time no see Bulma." says Vegeta.


	11. Chapter 10 - Vegeta Arrives

"Where the hell have you been all this time asshole?!" yells Bulma.

"Trying to bring back someone that told me the truth about him." says Vegeta as he points to Trunks.

 _"Oh hell!" "He's figured it out!"_ Trunks thoughts.

"Brought who back?" asks Chiaoztu.

"Him." says Vegeta as he and everyone around faces to a adult with orange clothing like Goku's.

"Who is that?" asks Tien.

Trunks looks up along with them and is surprised by the man.

 _"Wait a minute?" "How is this possible?" "He's supposed to be dead."_ Trunks thoughts.

"What is it kid?" "You look surprised." says Tien.

Trunks still looks up in shock and asks the man's name.

"Go- Gohan?" asks Trunks.

The man looks down and answers Trunks's question.

"Hey Trunks." "Been awhile hasn't it?" asks Gohan.

"Trunks?!" asks Bulma.

 _"DAMN IT!"_ Trunks thoughts.

"That's right woman!" "This kid that warned us about the androids so we can prepare is our son from the future!" yells Vegeta.

"Is it true?" asks Bulma.

"Yes.." "Mom." Trunks answers.

"Oh. My. God." says Krillin.

Tien, Krillin, and Chiaoztu were still shocked about it, but the adult Gohan breaks that up so they can focus on the fight.

"We can chit chat about this later but for now we need to take down these androids." says the adult Gohan.

"I think we can all agree to that." "Though it's nice to see some drama here and there." says 18.

"Gohan I'll take blondie and you take on black head." says Vegeta.

"You got it." says the adult gohan.

Gohan flys off but Vegeta stops for a second.

"By the way, the Gohan you're seeing now is from the same future as Trunks." "I brought him back with the Dragon Balls that was from here so we can get more help just in case." "I prefered no more help but then again it might work." "I thought I needed to explain." says Vegeta as he flys off to fight with future Gohan.

Gohan was standing in front of 17 while Vegeta was in front of 18 getting ready for the fight.

"You guys look strong." "I guess we might stay here for a bit longer." says 17.

"I knew you were gonna say that." "Why don't get started?" asks future Gohan.

"It'll be my pleasure." says 17 as he starts attacking future Gohan with punches.

Future Gohan tries to block 17's punches but fails and gets punched again and again all around his adomen. 17 then kicked future Gohan up jaw and then kicked him in the face. That led to future Gohan landing on the ground and then getting back up to continue the fight. Future Gohan then started punching and punching with half of his strength until he started doing little damage to 17. While they were contunuing the fight, Vegeta and 18 look on before they can begin their fight.

"That guy better be worth bringing back." says Vegeta.

"Well he is putting up a good fight for my brother." says 18.

"I'll be sure to put up a better fight, cause I promise you that I am not gonna hold back." says Vegeta.

"Alright then spikey." "Bring it on." says 18.

Vegeta starts powering up but then his aura starts turning yellow gold and so was his hair.

 _"He wasn't lying." "He is going all out."_ 18 thoughts.

Future Gohan and 17 stop their fight and sees Vegeta powering up to his full power while Ed, Goku, Shana, Bulma, and everyone else sees what's going on.

"What the hell is with this power?!" asks Shana.

"It's Vegeta." "About time he got here with Gohan." says Goku.

"What are you talking about?" "Gohan is still knocked out." says Ed.

"I'm talking about the Gohan up there." "He's from the future like Trunks." "I told Vegeta to use the Dragon Balls to bring him back just in case we need help." says Goku.

"Dragon Balls?" asks both Shana and Ed.

"They're these orange looking balls with different stars on them." "If you can get all seven of them then you can have a wish granted." says Goku.

"That's really cool!" says Shana.

"I've known about them for years." "If it weren't for me and Bulma meeting up and trying to find them, all of us probably would've never met." says Goku.

"You're sure about that?" asks Ed.

"I don't know really." says Goku.

Ichigo is now being helped up by Yamcha and they also watch on Vegeta powering up.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yells Vegeta as he powers up fully.

Vegeta finally powers up to his full power and everyone looks on that he has become a Super Saiyan like Goku and Future Trunks.

"Is it just me or did Vegeta really become a Super Saiyan?" asks Tien.

"Yep." "You should've saw that coming though." says Chiaoztu.

"Yeah probably." says Tien.

Bulma, Goku, Ed, Ichigo, Shana, Krillin, and especially Future Trunks, 18, and 17 were surprised about Vegeta's Super Saiyan form.

"Your hair just went blonde just like Goku when he was fighting my brother." says 18.

"Well that idiot is good but I'm better." "I'll show how a real Saiyan fights." says Vegeta.

"Alright then." says 18.

Vegeta and 18 started to fight while Future Gohan and 17 decided to continue their fight as well. That was until Future Gohan decided to do somehing before they get back into it.

"You know I was gonna save it until later, but since Vegeta's going all out, so am I." says Future Gohan as he starts powering but also transforming into a Super Saiyan as well.

"AHHHHHHHH!" "HYAAAA!" yells Future Gohan as he finished transforming.

"Your power may have increased, but is it enough to beat me?" asks 17.

"Well we're about to find out." says Future Gohan as he tries to kick 17 but he dodges and tries to hit Future Gohan.

Future Gohan blocks with his hands and then he kneed 17 in the stomach and threw him to the ground. 17 got back up and was approaching Future Gohan but telaported behind him and tried to strike. Luckily, 17 noticed him and managed to block his attack.

"You're good." "I gotta give you that." "I like to fight you again when you get some training." says 17.

"What do you mean?" "I thought you androids wanted to toy with people until you gotten bored and killed them without any mercy." says Future Gohan.

17 letted go of Future Gohan and tries to explain.

"Me, 18, and 16 don't want to kill people." "We wanted to be free and make choices we weren't given." "Gero turned us into androids so he can use us as his damn puppets for the resurrection of the Red Ribbon army." "My sister and I never chose this and neither did 16." "We do like to fight, but we don't want to kill unless we have no choice but to do it." "Like you humans." says 17.


	12. Chapter 11 - Conclusion?

Future Gohan was shocked about everything 17 just said and has no idea what to do because of this revelation.

 _"I don't understand." "17 and 18 should've killed us out of boredom instead of sparing us so they can fight us again." "Maybe when Trunks went back in time to warn them and come back, the timeline changed."_ Future Gohan thoughts.

While Future Gohan is still trying to comprehead what 17 just said, Vegeta is still fighting 18.

Vegeta keeps punching 18 but she blocks one of the punches and knees him in the stomach and punches him back. Vegeta trys to catch his breath but starts to realize something.

"Damn." "That was a great punch." "Keep that up and maybe you'll-" says 18 until Vegeta interrupts.

"You're holding back aren't you?" asks Vegeta.

"What?" asks 18.

"Don't play dumb with me." "You're holding back." "Androids are supposed to be stronger than average Super Saiyans." "Besides didn't your brother just beat that idiot of a Saiyan earlier?" "If that's the case then you are obviously holding back." says Vegeta.

"Yes." "I was holding back." says 18.

"Why don't you show what you're really made of android?" asks Vegeta.

"Whatever." "It's your choice." "But I warn you, when I go all out, you probably wouldn't make it." says 18.

"Bring it on bitch!" yells Vegeta.

18 is now going all out and quickly ends up in front of Vegeta and starts punching Vegeta endlessly. Vegeta tries to block but it fails until he decided to back up. When he looks up, he doesn't see 18 anymore and then she is somehow behind him while he is looking.

"I warned you didn't I?" asks 18.

Vegeta gasps and was going to look behind but 18 punched him and Vegeta fell onto a top of a rock piller. Vegeta gets back up and looks up to 18.

 _"That's her full power?" "Looks I need to take it up a knotch."_ Vegeta thoughts.

Back to Ed and the others.

"It looks like your friend Vegeta is having a hard time up there with that android." says Ed.

"Don't worry." "Even if he's in trouble, Vegeta always has something up his sleeve." "Besides we fought each other once and almost killed each other." says Goku.

"WOAH!" yells Ed, and Shana

"You two almost killed each other?!" "What the hell happened?!" asks Shana.

"He and his friend Nappa came to Earth and they attacked." My friends were fighting them but most of them died. I fought Nappa and defeated him but then Vegeta just killed him cold blood after that."

"Damn." says Shana.

"Vegeta and I fought and we were clashing back and forth until he tried to blow up the planet." says Goku.

 _Flashback to Earth four years ago._

 _"You see now Kakarot!" "I'm gonna blow you and your miserable planet to dust!" yells Vegeta._

 _"Oh no!" yells Goku._

 _Vegeta begins to power up his blast while Goku thinks on what he might do next._

 _"Looks like I have no choice." "KA-ME-HA-ME- " says Goku as he prepares his move._

 _"Prepare to join your miserable planet in hell!" "GALICK GUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" yells Vegeta as he blasts his Galick Gun to Earth at Goku's direction._

 _"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yells Goku as he fires his blast to Vegeta._

 _Goku's Kamehameha was clashing with Vegeta's Galick Gun and it was so powerful the area around started to crumble a bit._

 _Back to the Present._

"I blew Vegeta away but he then grabbed this orb and threw it in the sky." "He later became a giant ape which tripled his power." says Goku.

"Wait a minute." "How can he turn into a ape with just a orb?" asks Ed.

"Saiyans have tails when they're born and Saiyans can use these orbs to transform into them. They can also use a full moon to transform. My tail was cut off as a kid and Vegeta's was cut off by my friends who helped me fight against him." "Krillin was about to kill Vegeta when he was retreating but I told him not to because I wanted to beat him on my own." "Vegeta left after that." says Goku.

"I wanted to ask, what did Vegeta want anyway?" asks Shana.

"He wanted the Dragon Balls so he could become inmortal but Piccolo died and the balls disappeared." "Piccolo was the guardian of Earth with Kami." "When Piccolo died, so did Kami." says Goku.

"Then how did you get everyone else back to life?" asks Shana.

"We went to a planet called Namek to find Dragon Balls there to bring them back." "It was a success but it took longer than we thought."

"What happened?" asks Ed.

"Well..." says Goku.

"Uh guys there's a battle going on." says Ichigo as he headsto them.

"Hey Ichigo." "How you feeling?" asks Ed.

"Feel like I just got my ass kicked by a damn android." says Ichigo.

"That's how we all feel." says Shana.

Goku looks up to Vegeta who's smiling.

"Guys, I think we should be watching." says Goku.

Ed, Shana, and Ichigo look up as they watch Vegeta and 18 still having their battle.

Bulma and Future Trunks's perspective.

"What the hell is Vegeta smiling about?" asks Bulma.

"I don't know but he's thinking something." says Future Trunks.

Back to Vegeta and 18's fight.

"What are you smiling for?" asks 18.

"Nothing." "Nothing but my surprise for you." says Vegeta.

"What?" asks 18.

Vegeta powers up and then telaports behind 18 which she had her guard down. Vegeta takes her down and then powers up his attack.

"Here's my surprise for you android." says Vegeta.

 _"Damn" "This guy damaged my head harder than I thought."_ 18 thoughts.

Vegeta holds his left hand opened and begins to power up around it. Vegeta finally powers it up as much as he could and begins to fire at a still head damaged 18.

"BIG!" "BANG!" "ATTACK!" yells Vegeta as he fires it at 18.

18 finally realises what's was happening and she almost dodged the attack but she still taken a bit of the damage.

The smoke clears and Vegeta is shocked to see 18 barley in scratches.

 _"How is this possible?" "I put all of my power in that attack." "Damn that android!."_ Vegeta thoughts.

17 and Future Gohan's perspective

"Alright then." "We'll-" says 17 until the explosion of the Big Bang Attack made them curious.

"What the hell was that?" asks Future Gohan.

"It came from where 18's at." says 17. 


	13. Chapter 12 - Deal of the Damned

Vegeta is still shocked on 18 barley having scratches from his Big Bang Attack. He then stands up.

"Damn you android!" yells a angry Vegeta

Vegeta rushed to 18 and tries to punch her endlessly but she keeps dodging his punches. He then went and threw several blasts but she blocks them and Vegeta almost starts to pass out.

"You know you should go home and rest." "You can't beat me Super Saiyan." "You just ain't strong enough." says 18.

Vegeta gets angry and tries to punch her again but she dodges again and punches him in the face leading to Vegeta landing straight on the ground. After Vegeta falls, 18 walks towards him.

"It's good to fight someone strong." "Don't feel bad." "You just need about a week of training." "After that, you're probably up for a rematch." "Probably." says 18.

After 18 said that to Vegeta, 17 and Future Gohan head to her direction.

"Hey 18!" yells 17.

18 looks where 17's at and she notices Future Gohan with him.

 _"That guy that claims he's from the future is with my brother." "He's barley even hurt." "What the hell's going on?"_ 18 thoughts.

Ed and the others perspectives.

"Looks like your friend couldn't even handle that android either." says Ichigo.

"It sure seems that way." "Damn it." says Goku.

 _"What are we going to do now?" "If what Trunks said was true then at this point. we're all dead."_ Goku thoughts.

Future Trunks and Bulma's perspectives

"It's over isn't it." asks Bulma.

"Yes." "Cause after the androids defeated everyone, they killed them." says Future Trunks.

"Oh... God." says Bulma

"I'm sorry Mom." says Future Trunks.

Back to 17, 18, and Future Gohan.

"What's going on 17?" asks 18.

"We came to a agreement." says 17.

"What kind?" asks 18.

"I'll explain." "I thought you androids were like the same I fought in the future but you guys are different." "You don't want to fight to kill for your boredom, you two want to live the freedom that Dr. Gero took away from you guys." "Sure you may want to fight or spar for your enjoyment but you two want to live as normal human beings." "It's true isn't it 18?" asks Future Gohan.

"It's...true." answers 18.

"I told him everything about what we were thinking when we were asleep the whole time." says 17.

 _Flashback to when 17, 18, and 16 were sleeping in the capsules._

 _"Hey 18." says 17._

 _"Wait 17?" "How are we able speak while we're asleep." asks 18._

 _"We maybe deactivated as androids and asleep as humans, but since we're part machine we can communicate without being awake through our connection as androids." says 17._

 _"Makes sense." says 18._

 _"Hello" says 16 as he surprises 17 and 18._

 _"Who the hell are you!?" asks 18._

 _"I'm android 16." answers 16._

 _"We've been talking for a bit and we also have been talking about what we're going to do when Dr. Gero awakens us." says 17._

 _"What did you guys want to do?" asks 18._

 _"You looked into your file while you were asleep right?" asks 16._

 _"Barley." "It was when I just started to reading my file in my sleep until you guys came in." says 18._

 _"Well in all of ours Dr. Gero wants us to be part of his army to destroy humanity and be his puppets." says 17._

 _"That old man wants us to destroy humans?" asks 18._

 _"Yes and since we're part human, he expects us to destroy a species we originally belonged to?" "Not a chance in hell." says 17._

 _"Here's something else interesting." "In 17's file, it shows that you and him are brother and sister." says 16._

 _"What?!" asks 18._

 _"We are 18." "Gero gave us the codenames 17 and 18 but he kept us as siblings in the files." "I couldn't believe it myself." says 17._

 _"So what do y'all want to do when we awaken?" "Whatever you guys decide, I'll be with you as long as it involves killing Gero." says 16._

 _"I decide that we kill Gero and go back to our normal lives." says 18._

 _"I couldn't agree more." says 17._

 _"Ok then." "Now we wait until then." says 16._

 _Back to the Present._

"17 told me all of that and I decided to let you three go back to your normal lives." says Future Gohan.

"Thank you." "Besides it was fun fighting you guys." says 18.

"I agree." "Hey 16 come on out!" "We're done here!" yells 17 to 16.

Trunks's perspective

"Wait a minute Trunks." "Didn't you say that the androids were gonna kill us if they defeated us?" asks Bulma.

"Yes but they're just leaving." "Maybe these androids are different." says Future Trunks.

"You're probably right" says Tien.

Ed's perspective

"Why the hell was the Gohan from the future talking to the androids." asks Ed.

"I don't know but they were acting friendly to him." says Shana.

"They probably friendly and wanted to fight and not kill us." says Ed.

"Or maybe they're not different and waiting to strike." "Keep your guard up." says Ichigo.

"We're just gonna have to wait and see." says Goku.

Future Gohan's perspective

"I want ask before you guys go." "What's with you guys interested in fighting?" asks Future Gohan.

"We don't know." "It's probably a feeling that Gero gave us or something." says 17.

"Thanks for the fighting." "We should do it again sometime." says 18 as she, 17, and 16 starts leaving.

"Gohan you idiot!" "Why are standing there letting those androids go?! asks Krillin.

"Those androids are different." "Let em go Krillin." says Future Gohan.

"I can't allow that." "Besides what if they were lying so they can get their way?" asks Krillin.

"They're not." "I can tell." says Future Gohan.

"Damn it Gohan." "I'm going after them." says Krillin.

"Krillin!" yells Future Gohan."

Krillin flies and lands in front of 16, 17, and 18 to confront them.

"What the hell are doing here shorty?" asks 17.

"I'm not gonna let you three pass and I'm not gonna listen to your lies and get away with it." says Krillin as goes and attacks.

Krillin tries to punch 17 but 17 turns to the left leading to Krillin missing. Krillin goes up to 17 and tries to punch him again but fails.

"I'll deal with him brother." says 18.

"Go right ahead." says 17.

18 goes to fight Krillin and punches him. Krillin tries to block it but he fails and lands the ground.

 _"Damn." "One shot from that girl and I'm already down?" "Those androids are strong."_ Krillin thoughts.

Krillin powers back up and catches 18 off her guard and punches her endlessly while 18 tries blocking them. Krillin continues punching until 18 grabbed his right hand and punches him again leading to Krillin landing on a rock wall.

"You fought well baldy, but you ain't close to my strength." says 18.

"Damn you." says Krillin.

"By the way, We weren't lying." "17 showed data of his files to that Gohan guy and it was our plan to kill Gero and go back to our normal lives." "I hope you understand." says 18.

Krillin calms down and the androids start leaving.

"Oh before we go, Here's my gift to you for your bravery." says 18.

18 gives a kiss to Krillin's cheeck and Krillin blushes about while they leave.


	14. Chapter 13 - What Next

17, 18, and 16 left the mountains while everyone is starting to recover from the fight with the androids. Future Trunks and Bulma starts to help Vegeta up, Chiaoztu is still attending to Tien, Yamcha starts helping Piccolo with Shana, Future Gohan starts helping Krillin up after he was defeated by 18, while Ed, Goku, and Ichigo wait for Gohan to wake up after being knocked out by 18 earlier.

"Didn't that Trunks guy say that the androids were supposed to kill us when we were defeated?" "Then why did they just walk away?" asks Ichigo.

"They were but they're probably different then what Trunks told me." says Goku.

"Probably." "I wasn't so sure so that's why I had my guard up before when they were talking." "You never know unless you're sure." says Ichigo.

"Anyway I'll go talk to the Gohan from the future and see what kind of bargain they did while you and Ed keep an eye on the Gohan over here." says Goku.

"Alright." says Ichigo.

Goku goes ahead to talk to Future Gohan while when he was on his way down, the Gohan from the present starts waking up.

"Uggghhhhh." "What happened?" asks Gohan as he starts waking up.

"The androids won but they walked off and let us live." says Ed as he is standing right to next to Gohan.

"Why?" "Weren't thay supposed to kill us?" asks Gohan.

"I don't why but the older guy over there who claims he's you from the future made a bargain with them." says Ed.

"Wait." "Did you say me from the future?" "As in that time traveler's future?" asks Gohan.

 _"That's right." "He doesn't about Trunks."_ Ed thoughts.

"Yeah." says Ed.

"I thought my future self was killed by the androids." says Gohan.

"That's what I was thinking." "Why is he still alive?" "I'm hoping your dad would know since he wasn't all that shocked when you from the future arrived." says Ed.

"Let's go find him." says Gohan.

"He's down there talking to Gohan from the future." says Ichigo as he surprises both Ed and Gohan.

"Ichigo!" yells both Gohan and Ed.

"You scared the hell out of us." says Ed.

"Sorry about that but like I said, Goku is down there talking to your future self Gohan." "Said he was gonna ask why he let the androids go." says Ichigo.

"Ok." "Thanks Ichigo." says Gohan.

"No problem kid." "You two go on and I'll keep watch just in case somebody jumps us." says Ichigo.

"Ok then." "Let's go Gohan." says Ed.

"Alright." says Gohan.

Ed and Gohan goes down where Goku and Future Gohan is at and sees where they're at.

"So what you're saying is that the androids wanted to go back to their normal lives and if you let them go, they wouldn't kill anyone unless they had to?" asks Goku.

"Yes dad." "That was the deal." says Future Gohan.

"Are you sure they wouldn't kill anyone for fun?" asks Goku.

"They never tried to kill a single one of us so I took their word." "They were pretty serious about getting back to their lives though." says Future Gohan.

After Future Gohan finished his sentence, Ed and Gohan walked to them.

"Hey dad." says Gohan.  
"Gohan you're awake?" asks Goku to Present Gohan.

"Yeah I'm awake." "I heard you were talking to me from the future." says Gohan.

"Yeah, he told me about the deal he made with the androids." says Goku.

"There's no need to explain." "We already heard what happened." says Ed.

"Yeah, it was a tough call but I'm pretty sure I made the right choice." says Future Gohan.

"Oh have you?" says Piccolo as he comes toward Future Gohan with a angry impression.

"Piccolo!" "You alright?" asks Gohan.

"I'll be alright Gohan." "But this Gohan right here made a dumbass decision." "He let those damn androids escape and did nothing to stop them!" yells Piccolo.

"I made the right choice Piccolo!" yells Future Gohan.

"How?!" asks Piccolo.

"You weren't there Piccolo." "You didn't the files from their eyes and saw how serious they wanted to get back to their lives." says Future Gohan.

"What if they were lying and showed you false files?!" asks Piccolo.

"They weren't lying and there is no way they would be able to make false files." "They were real." says Future Gohan.

"You'd be surprised Gohan." says Piccolo.

"Hey Krillin?" "You up?" asks Piccolo.

"Yeah." answers Krillin.

"I need you to go and track those androids." says Piccolo."

"Are you kidding me?" "He can barley move after the female android kicked his ass." says Ed.

"Watch me." says Piccolo.

Piccolo fires a blast at Krillin but it was some of his energy so that Krillin will be able to move and fly.

"What the hell just happened?" asks Shana as she just arrived right next to Ed.

"I just gave Krillin some of my energy so he can move." "It won't heal everything but it'll do for now." says Piccolo.

"Thanks for that Piccolo." says Krillin.

"Wait." "Don't tell me that you're gonna have Krillin track down those androids." says Goku.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." "If what Future Gohan here says is true, I want to make sure the androids don't do anything stupid." says Piccolo.

"Whatever you say Piccolo but if they come back here because we sended someone to keep a eye on them, then we'll make sure to put the blame on you." says Future Gohan.

"I'll be prepared if that happens" "Alright Krillin." "Get going." says Piccolo.

"Ok." "Besides I've been wanting to get back at them." says Krillin as he starts flying to wherever the androids are at.

 _"Sorry I lied Piccolo but I'm not gonna fight them because after what the girl said and did to me, I think she might be telling the truth."_ Krillin thoughts after flying away.

"What are we going to do now?" asks Ed.

"Until Krillin comes back and gives us news about the androids, we might as well head back home and wait." says Goku.

"That's it?" "Head back home?" asks Shana.

"What else can we do for the time being?" asks Goku.

"We can always train just in case the androids fight us again." says Future Gohan.

"Alright then, everyone that is alright can train while the other that are hurt can be taken care of." "How about that?" asks Ed.

"I'll take everyone that is hurt back at Earth's lookout post." "Here's the cordinates if you need to find us." says Bulma.

"Thanks." "So where are the rest of us going Goku?" says Ed.

"I'll take the rest of us down to my place and train." says Goku.

"And the people going with you are?" asks Piccolo.

"Ed, Shana, Gohan, and Ichigo." says Goku.

"Taking the new people along with your son huh?" "Ok then." "When we get everyone back up their feet, we'll be training at the lookout tower." says Piccolo.

"Alright." "Let's get going." says Goku.

Ed calls up to Ichigo and tells him that everyone is moving out. While everyone has seperated as planned, a creature sees them part with a smile.

"Well, well, well all of them have potential but after seeing how they all fight, there's no way they can beat me after recording all of that." says the creature.


	15. Chapter 14 - Recuperating

Ed, Shana, Gohan, and Ichigo still follows Goku to his home. While they were flying, Ed asks a question to Goku.

"Mind if I ask you something?" "It's about that Piccolo guy." says Ed.

"Sure." "What about him?" asks Goku.

"What the hell is he anyway?" "I mean he's all green and has antennas on his head and everything." says Ed.

"Piccolo is what we call a Namekian." "A race that created the Dragon Balls in the first place." "He came from his home planet Namek and decided to create Dragon Balls here on the Earth." "But you see, this Piccolo ain't the one that's with us today." says Goku as he stops and tries to explain.

"What do you mean?" asks Ichigo.

"The Piccolo that came to Earth was just pure evil." "I fought him as a kid and I killed him." "If the Namekian that created the Dragon Balls on a planet dies then the balls turn into stone but they didn't." says Goku.

"Why didn't they turn to stone?" asks Shana.

"Dad told me this before." "He said that the Piccolo he killed as a kid was reincarnated in a hatching Namekian egg when he died." says Gohan.

"Gohan's right." "Namekians can lay eggs but the eggs come from their mouth." "The Piccolo that was reincarnated was different." "That Piccolo wanted to seperate in halves." "The Piccolo we know seperated as the negative energy of the body while his other half Kami seperated as the positive energy." says Goku.

"I fought the negative energy Piccolo when I was older and I defeated him." "When there was a danger to the Earth years later, he began to change into the Piccolo we know today." says Goku.

"Damn." "So is this Kami guy still around?" asks Ed.

"No." "When Piccolo warned him about the androids, Kami agreed to Piccolo that they would become one again." "Even fusing back didn't make a change." says Goku.

"At least Piccolo was trying to do whatever it took to stop them." says Shana.

"You got a point Shana." "We better get going." "I don't want my wife to be worried any more then she is." says Goku as they start flying away back to Goku's home again.

"You're married?" asks Shana.

"Of course." "Why do you think he has a son?" asks Ichigo.

"Shana's different." "She doesn't know a lot about humans." "Remember when she told us how old she was when the Flame Hazes found her? asks Ed.

"I think so." says Ichigo as he tries to remeber.

 _Flashback to when Shana told everyone about when she became a Flame Haze._

 _"I was adopted by the Flame Hazes at a very young age." "I don't remember how old I was but I know it was when I was very little." says Shana as she explains about her life as a Flame Haze._

 _Flashback end._

"Oh yeah." "She said she was just a little girl when the Flame Hazes found her." says Ichigo.

"That's right." "I was just a small child." says Shana.

"Who trained you anyway?" asks Goku.

"I trained myself but I was taken care of by a woman named Wilhelmina Carmel and a skeleton man named Shiro before I became a Flame Haze." says Shana.

"A skeleton man?" asks Ed.

"Yeah." "Don't even ask." says Shana.

"Ok." says Ed.

They continue flying until Ichigo asks Goku about his wife.

"So what's your wife like?" asks Ichigo.

"She's really nice but can be overprotective of Gohan." "She does let him train for the sake of Earth but she decides during his breaks to work on his homework."

"Mom homeschools me." "She does want me protecting the Earth but also wants me to go to college and get a education." says Gohan.

"That's understandable." says Ed.

"I thought it was fair so I went along with it." says Goku.

They finally get to Goku's house.

"Hey Chi Chi!" "We're home!" yells Goku.

A woman comes running towards them out of the house which looks to be Goku's wife (obviously).

"OMG YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY BACK!" "I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU TWO THE ENTIRE TIME!" "ESPICIALLY YOU GOHAN!" yells Goku's wife as she hugs both Goku and Gohan out of joy and relief.

"It's ok Chi Chi." "We've made it back here with no problem." says Goku.

"*Sigh* Yes I know you guys can take care of yourselves but every time there's a new threat, the stronger it is than before." "You guys worry me every time this happens." "I remember when I had a panic attack when Gohan went missing and then fought the Saiyans a few years ago." says Chi Chi.

"Hey, Piccolo forced me to do it." "I didn't have a choice at the time." says Gohan.

"I know but still, you had me worried sick the whole time." says Chi Chi.

Chi Chi then looks at Ed, Shana, and Ichigo who were looking at Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan.

"Uh, Goku?" "Who are these people?" asks Chi Chi.

"Oh yeah." "Well, blondie with the black getup is Ed, this girl's name is Shana, and the guy with big sword is Ichigo." says Goku.

 _"Thank god." "I thought Goku was gonna call me shortie."_ Ed thoughts.

"Don't worry about them Mom." "They tried to help us fight the androids." says Gohan.

"Your son's right." You can trust us." says Ichigo.

"Speaking of the androids, are they gone?" asks Chi Chi.

"We killed the bad ones but the others wanted to be free and live in the world without being used." says Shana.

"I do hope those androids don't lie to us and cause desruction." says Ed.

"I understand." "It looked like it was hard choice though." says Chi Chi.

"It was." "Piccolo forced Krillin to spy on them and Vegeta's probably going to flip when he wakes up." says Gohan.

"Wait, you guys fought them but you let them go?" asks Chi Chi

"We found out about them wanting to live a normal life during the fight." says Ichigo.

"We all had mixed feelings about it." "We still don't know if we made the right decision." says Shana.

"Let's hope we did." says Ed.

"Well now all of that is out of the way, let's go inside and relax for a bit until we get back into training here in the yard." says Goku.

"I'm ok with it Goku but when y'all are done relaxing, Gohan needs to do his homeschooling while you four train." says Chi Chi.

"Ok Mom." says Gohan.

"You ok with it Gohan?" asks Ed.

"I'm cool with it but it took awhile to get used to." "But I'll be fine." says Gohan.

"Ok." says Ed.

They all go in to relax and eat for a bit until they get to training just in case if the androids turn their back on them.

 _"I wonder how that Krillin guy is doing."_ Ichigo thoughts.

Krillin's perspective

 _"Oh man, what in the actual f**k have I gotten myself into."_ Krillin thoughts.

Krillin is still spying on the three androids in a forest near a city. They won't be able to detect him since they synthetic energy.

"So 17?" "Where do you think we should go?" asks 18.

"I don't know." "I guess buy ourselves a house or a apartment so we can have a place to stay." says 17.

"We don't have any money 17." says 16.

"Don't worry about that." "I stole Gero's credit cards from his lab." "I thought we might need them for our lives." says 17.

"See if they have expired or not." says 18.

Krillin still spies on them and thinks _"Maybe these guys were telling the truth." "But I got to make sure they are."_.

The credit cards were good and they towards the city known as East city amd Krillin follows.


	16. Chapter 15 - Recuperating 2

Piccolo and the others made it to the lookout and still try to have the hurt back up in no time.

"We finally made it." says Piccolo.

"Yeah." "Why don't we go ahead and give Vegeta, and Tien senzu beans and get them back in shape?" says Future Trunks.

"We should take them too." "Almost all of us took one hell of a beating." says Yamcha.

"I think that's a good idea." "While you guys to that, I'm gonna take baby Trunks here back to Capsule Corp with my Mom and Dad real quick." says Bulma.

"You sure you want to go alone Mom?" asks Future Trunks.

"I can take care of myself." "Don't worry." "Just worry when Vegeta gets back up." says Bulma as she leaves.

 _"I can imagine what he's gonna do when he finds out that we let the androids go."_ Future Trunks thoughts.

Bulma leaves and Future Gohan walks behind Future Trunks and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"If Vegeta acts up, I'll take care of him." says Future Gohan.

"Whatever you say." says Future Trunks.

"Is something bothering you?" "Oh right." "You want to know how I'm still alive." says Future Gohan.

"Ain't it obvious?" asks Future Trunks.

"Okay look, Vegeta told me that Goku told him to bring me back to life by using your time machine and bringing the Dragon Balls from this timeline to our timeline." "Goku did that cause he needed all the help he can get." "He only brought me back because the others died with lower strength then they got now." "You understnad now Trunks?" asks Future Gohan.

"Yes." "I understand now Gohan." says Future Trunks with a shocked expression.

"Alright then." "For the time being, why don't start training." "I'd like to see how strong you've gotten while I was gone all these years." says Future Gohan.

"Alright." says Future Trunks with a happy expression.

Future Trunks and Future Gohan start training while Piccolo went to get the senzu beans with Yamcha and Chiaoztu.

"Ok." "Good thing that damn cat Korin still had some growing." says Piccolo.

"Yeah." "Let's get some and head up before he gets up and sees us stealing the beans." says Yamcha.

Piccolo, Yamcha, and Chiaoztu took a several beans and headed back up and gave them to Tien and a uncounsious Vegeta while Piccolo and Yamcha took a couple themselves.

A black skinned man (Literally the color black as his skin) saw Piccolo and went up to talk to him.

"Hey Popo." says Piccolo.

"Hi Piccolo." says Popo.

"What do you want?" asks Piccolo.

"You couldn't beat the androids?" asks Popo.

"*Sigh* We couldn't beat them." "They were just way too strong." says Piccolo.

"Well, looks like fusing with Kami back didn't even help at all." says Popo.

"We tried Popo." "Besides he would've done the same if it was this bad." says Piccolo.

"That's Kami for you." "Besides that wasn't why I wanted to talk to you." says Popo.

"What is it?" asks Piccolo.

"Just in case the situation got bad and the training y'all chose didn't work, I decided to let you guys use what me and Kami like to call 'The Hyberbolic Time Chamber'." says Popo.

"I'm listening." says Piccolo.

Bulma almost at her parent's place

"Alright Trunks, we're almost there at Grandma and Grandpa's place." says Bulma.

Bulma stops boards her ship inside and greets her mother while getting off.

"Hey Bulma." says Mr. Briefs.

"Hi Dad." "How's it going with the place?" asks Bulma.

"It's been good for the day so far." "How's it going with the android problem?" asks Mr. Briefs.

"The guys could't beat them but for some reason the androids were like the ones that kid told us." "They had totally different intentions." says Bulma.

"Well as long they ain't causing destruction around the world then I guess it ain't a problem." says Mr. Briefs.

"I hope you're right." says Bulma.

 _"I hope they don't find Krillin and kill him."_ Bulma thoughts.

"Well Dad I came here just to drop Trunks off with you guys since I don't wan him to get in anymore danger." says Bulma.

"Don't worry." "Your mother and I will take care of him until you come back to get him." says Mr. Briefs.

"Thanks you Dad." says Bulma.

Bulma then gets back to her ship.

"Bye Dad!" yells Bulma.

"Bye Bulma!" yells Mr Briefs.

Bulma takes off and heads back to the lookout.

 _"I'm wondering how Chi Chi is handling the situation of three people from three different dimensions in our world."_ Bulma thoughts.

Back at Goku's house.

Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Ed, Ichigo, and Shana were talking about what happened. How they met, what happened up at the mountain, and everything else.

"So you three are from other dimensions?" asks Chi Chi.

"Yep." "We don't really know what caused this whole mess." "It just happened to us out of nowhere." says Ichigo.

"But why end up in the same world?" "It doesn't make any sense." says Gohan.

"You're right." "It can't just be a giant coincidence." says Ed.

"Was there anything happening odd where any of you guys at?" asks Goku.

"Not for me." "I was just relaxing right next to a bridge until a portal sucked me in." says Shana.

"I was handling some Hollows with my friends until it just happened." "They tried holding onto my hand and pulling me back but the portal was too strong." says Ichigo.

"What about you Ed?" asks Chi Chi.

Ed was nervous because he thinks what happened with Dante might've caused it.

 _Flashback to Ed's fight with Dante._

 _"I'm gonna sen y'al to the dephs of Hell!" yells Dante as she tried opening the gate._

 _It malfuntioned and opened up the portal showed up and started sucking anything up._

 _"Al!" "Rose!" "Save yourselves!" yells Ed as he is being pulled by the portal._

 _"I love you both!" yells Ed as he is sucked up by the portal."_

 _Flashback end._

"Well?" "Do you have any idea?" asks Goku.

"I think so." "It was back when I was rescuing my brother Al and Rose from this witch named Dante." "She tried opening a gate to Hell but it malfuntioned and then the portal showed and sucked me in." says Ed.

"Are you telling me when that gate malfuntioned..." says Shana in mid sentence.

"...It created the portal and sucked us all into this world?" asks Ichigo as he finished the sentence.

"Yes." says Ed as he confesess.

"Oh my god." "It all makes sense." says Goku.

"When the portal malfuntioned, it sent you to this dimension so when it showed in Shana and Ichigo's dimension, it transported them to the same place you went which is here." says Gohan.

Everyone is shocked at what they just found out.


	17. Chapter 16 - Recuperating 3

"Are you sure it was the gate that Dante created?" asks Gohan.

"I don't really know." "It's the only explanation." "I mean everybody else was minding their own business in their worlds while I was dealing with supernatural type of problems." says Ed.

"Wait a minute." "Ed, does the gate usually open?" asks Ichigo.

"No." "But Dante had the power to open it whenever she wanted when I got to her hideout." "She only used it I think 3 times including the time when the portal appeared." says Ed.

"I don't see how one portal gate could've caused a corruption." says Goku.

"Maybe she could only use it a certain amount of times." says Shana.

"It could be the gate you were talking about Ed, but it could be someone else in our worlds that could've done it." "I mean think about it." "It's most likely one gate portal couldn't have caused a corruption between other dimensions." "It wouldn't make much sense." "What if there were two portals happening at the same time in two of our worlds which could've caused the corruption?" asks Ichigo.

"Also a possibility but if that was true, then where was the other portal look alike at?" asks Chi Chi.

"Other then my world, makes sense right?" asks Ed.

"Yeah." says Shana.

They all think about it until Goku realised what the other portal could've been.

"Trunks's time machine!" yells Goku.

"Wait." "That kid from the future?" asks Ed.

"That purple haired kid is from the future?" asks Shana.

"Long story." says Ed.

"Anyway, earlier Vegeta used Trunk's time machine to go back to bring the Gohan from the future back to help us." "Do you guys think it would make sense if that happened at the same time as when that Dante girl opened that gate?" asks Goku as he explained his theory.

"It's one hell of a possibility but then again we don't know." says Ichigo.

"We'll see once this android problem is truely gone." says Shana.

"You don't trust them?" asks Gohan.

"There's still a chance they could still betray our trust if they start to kill people." says Shana.

"Shana's got a point." says Ed.

Chi Chi sees that it's about dusk outside.

"It's gonna be dark soon." "Do y'all need a place to stay?" asks Chi Chi.

"Well, we don't have any other place to go." says Ichigo.

"I'll take that as a yes then." says Chi Chi.

Chi Chi gets up and gets everyone prepared for bed in the living room while Ed and Goku talked for a minute.

"I wonder how we're all gonna get back to our dimensions?" asks Ed.

"We'll find a way." "Once we know this whole thing is over, we'll help you three get back to your homes." says Goku.

"I understnad." "Besides I don't want to leave without making sure it's over anyway." says Ed.

"Then we got a deal." says Goku.

Ed and Goku shakes hands and Chi Chi gets done setting the couches for Ed, Shana, and Ichigo in the living room.

"Alright the couches are set." says Chi Chi.

"Thanks Chi Chi." "We appreciate it." says Shana.

"You're welcome Shana." "Besides I like our guests to be comfortable while trying to save the world." says Chi Chi.

"Just to let you know Ichigo, don't get on Chi Chi's bad side." "Just gonna give you a warning." Goku whispers to Ichigo.

"Why?" "How bad is her bad side?" asks Ichigo (Out loud).

"Talking about me behind my back Goku?" asks Chi Chi with a serious face.

"No!" "Me and Ichigo are just trying to get to know each other a bit more!" "There's no need to worry honey!" says Goku.

"Better not be lying to me." says Chi Chi.

"I'm not!" yells Goku.

Back to Piccolo and the others at the lookout.

Future Trunks and Future Gohan are still training with Future Gohan blocking a punch from Future Trunks and strikes back. Leading to Future Trunks getting knocked to the ground.

"Man you've been training a lot while I was gone." "You might be stronger than me." says Future Gohan.

"Yeah." "I've always wanted to spar with you when I was younger." says Future Trunks.

They continue to spar with each other until Vegeta finally wakes up and sees them sparring.

"Ah." "What the hell happened while I was out?" "And why do I feel like I have the strength to kick someon's ass?" asks Vegeta.

"Oh Vegeta." "You're up." says Future Gohan.

"What's going on and why the hell are we at the lookout?" asks Vegeta.

"It's a long story and you probably don't want to hear it." says Future Gohan.

"I don't give damn!" "Tell me what's going or I'm going to go Super Saiyan on your ass!" yells Vegeta as he grabs Future Gohan.

"I'll tell him." says Piccolo as he goes up to them with Popo.

"Hey Piccolo." "You too Popo." says Future Trunks.

"The androids left but they didn't want to kill us." "They only wanted to see how strong we were and then go back being what they were before." says Piccolo.

"You were out cold when they left." "They showed me their files and everything so I thought it was enough and I let them go." says Future Gohan.

 _"What?!" "He just let them go and I was out the whole time they were negotionating?!" "DAMN IT!" "That makes me look weak!" "I'm not weak!"_ Vegeta thoughts.

"Uh Vegeta?" "Are you ok?" asks Future Gohan.

"Vegeta if you are thinking about going after the androids to fight them again then forget it." "Unless you want to get stronger quick." says Popo.

Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Future Gohan are surprised at what Popo last said.

"He's right." "Me and Popo talked and he said we can use this thing called the Hybebolic Time Chamber." says Piccolo

"What is it?" asks Future Trunks.

"It's a chamber where get twice times stronger as fast as a few hours." "You do get stronger but it'll feel like you've been in there a lot longer then that." "You see, after you get out of the chamber, you will look different." "Not only the muscles and strength, but your own look all around your body." "Me and Kami used it with a human who was a adult but when he came out, he became a very old and died shortly after." "After that, me and Kami never used the chamber ever again." says Popo.

"Good god." says Future Trunks."

"The reason why I brought it back up was because Saiyans and half Saiyans live longer then humans so I thought it would be a good idea if y'all wanted to train in there so you guys can be ready for the enemy and most likely not lose." says Popo.

"Wait." "Then why tell Piccolo?" asks Future Gohan.

"Because most of you were resting and distracted except Piccolo so I decided to tell him." says Popo.

"That's understandable." says Future Trunks.

"We'll begin training in the chamber tomorrow." "Until then y'all can rest or either exercise or train for the night." says Popo.

"I'm gonna train until then." says Vegeta.

"Well I guess the rest of us are resting." "Well good night." says Future Gohan.

"Night." says Future Trunks.

Back to Ed and the rest at Goku's house.

It is night time now and Ed is still awake and standing outside wondering about everyone back in his dimension.

 _"I wonder what Al, Rose, Winry, and the Colonel are doing now?" "They must be worried since I have been pulled by a mysterious vortex leading to somewhere they don't even know."_ Ed thoughts.

"You're still awake." says Shana.

"Yeah." "I can't stop thinking about the people I care about back home." says Ed.

"I know how you feel." "There are people back where I come from that are probably worried about me too." says Shana.

"Do you think that we'll ever get back?" asks Ed.

"I do think we can but the thing is we don't even know how." "I mean if there's a way in, there has to be a way back." says Shana.

"I guess you're right." "I made a deal with Goku that after this mess is sorted out for good, him the rest of his friends will try to help us back home." says Ed.

"I hope he does." says Ichigo who surprises Ed and Shana after saying that.

"Ah!" "How long have you been standing there?" asks both Ed and Shana.

"Long enough to know what's going on." "I hope we do find a way back home." "I have friends and family I want to protect back home." says Ichigo.

"Don't we all?" asks Shana.

"My parents named me Ichigo cause it meant 'Protector' and I've always been protecting my family and my friends from Hollows back in the world I'm from." says Ichigo.

"You mean those monsters that eat people's soul that no one can see other then Soul Reapers and people with high spirit energy?" asks Ed.

"Yeah." says Ichigo.

"Is there someone you care about back home that you care about more than friendship?" asks Shana.

"No." "Why?" "Do you?" asks Ichigo.

"What?!" "No I don't." "I was just asking if here was someone you loved other than your family." says a blushing Shana.

"Yes you do." "It's written all over that red face of yours." says Ichigo.

"He's right Shana." says Ed.

"Shut up!" "Shut up!" Shut up!" yells Shana as Ed and Ichigo starts laughing.


	18. Chapter 17 - Recuperating 4

_"Alright they finally stopped at a hotel." "I can probably rest here while I'm at it."_ Krillin thoughts.

"We need a room of three." says 17.

"We got a room with two beds up on the third floor." "Here's the key." says the hotel employee.

"We'll take it." "Thank you." says 16 as he, 17, and 18 walk off to to the hotel room after swiping one of their credit cards.

 _"Ok." "Now's my chance."_ Krillin thoughts.

"I need a room." says Krillin.

"There are several on each floor." "Which room at which floor?" asks the hotel employee.

"I'll take room 701 on the 7th floor." says Krillin.

"As you wish." "How long do you plan on staying?" asks the hotel employee.

"Just tonight." "I'll be gone in the morning." says Krillin.

"As you wish." "That'll be a fifty zeni." says the hotel employee (Fifty zeni ain't that much in the Dragon Ball World).

Krillin gives him the money, grabs the key, and heads up to the room.

"Finally I can get some sleep." says Krillin as he goes ahead and gets on the bed.

 _"I still need to keep a eye on them." They may not be who they say they are." "I still don't know." "That girl kissed me earlier." "I don't even if she meant that or was trying to manipulate me." "I don't know." "Guess I'll find out tomorrow."_ Krillin thoughts as he goes to sleep.

Back to Ed, Shana, and Ichigo.

"Shana and her crush sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." says Ichigo until Ed continues with it.

"First comes love, then comes marriage-" says Ed until Shana interrupts.

"Would you two just shut the hell up?!" yells Shana as Ed and Ichigo started laughing hard.

"We're sorry Shana!" "We had to do it!" "It's too funny!" yells Ed.

"If y'all think it's funny to make fun of me and my love life, how about I kick your asses in exchange for pissing me off?" asks Shana with a furious look with a smile.

"Oh shit." says both Ichigo and Ed as Shana transforms into her Flame Haze form and chases after them.

"RUN!" yells both Ed and Ichigo.

"You two get back here!" yells Shana.

Shana starts throwing flames from her sword at Ichigo and Ed while Ichigo just thought of something.

 _"Guess I have no choice."_ Ichigo thoughts.

"Getsuga Tensho!" yells Ichigo as he pulls out his zanpakuto and fires his move at Shana.

Shana dodges and fires back at Ichigo but he dodges.

"Nice try Shana but it'll take a lot to slow me down and get a hit on me." says Ichigo.

"Don't worry." "I plan on taking you down right now." says Shana as she goes up to Ichigo and clashes swords with him.

"Get her Ichigo!" yells Ed.

Ichigo breaks up the clash and charges at Shana but she dodges. Shana then looks at Ed and goes after him.

"Gotcha now Elric!" yells Shana getting ready to throw fire from her sword to Ed.

Shana fires her flames at Ed but he already transmuted a rock wall that Shana already destroyed from the ground to protect him.

"That was close." says Ed.

"You better watch out." says Shana.

"What do you mean?" asks Ed.

Shana points to a blast heading to Ed and it looked like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Ed dodges after notcing.

"What the hell Ichigo?!" "I thought we were on the same side?!" asks Ed.

"I decided to have all of us to be on our own side." says Ichigo.

"You're an asshole you know that?" asks Ed.

"I can be." "I do seem to get angry easily cause I have a short temper." says Ichigo.

"That explains it." says Ed.

"What did you just say?" asks Ichigo.

"See?" asks Ed.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass." says Ichigo.

"Bring it on Ichigo!" yells Ed.

"I'm joining in." "Can't have you both have all the fun." says Shana.

Ed claps his hands and yells times three to make his alchemy stronger and transmuted a sword.

"Let's do this!" yells Ed, Shana, and Ichigo.

Ed clashes with both Shana and Ichigo

"I ain't gonna let you one of you two win this." says Ed.

"Me neither." says Shana.

"Same here." says Ichigo.

Suddenly there was growing light right in front of their clashing swords.

"What the hell is that?" asks Ichigo.

"I don't know." says Ed.

"I don't like this." says Shana.

It was leading a powerful surge of power also leading to a explosion right in front them.

AHHHHHHH!" yells Ed, Shana, and Ichigo.

They were sent flying across the plain area around Goku's house. They then got up.

"You guys ok?" asks Ichigo.

"I think so." says Shana.

Goku, Chi Chi, and Gohan came out of the house rushing to the area.

"Are you guys ok?" asks Gohan.

"What the hell happened?" asks Chi Chi.

"We don't know." "We were kinda sparing a bit and when we clashed, there was a growing glow of light right in the middle of it and exploded right at us." says Shana.

"You guys need to be careful when sparing." "Y'all are from other worlds so colliding with each others power is going to be a problem." "Espicially on how strong you guys are." says Goku.

"We'll keep that in mind." says Ichigo.

Goku realises that Ed is not with them.

"Where did Ed go?" asks Goku.

"He probably flew farther then we did." "Probably got himself stuck somewhere." says Shana.

"MMMMMMMM!"

They look over to see that Ed got his head stuck in the ground.

"Called it." says Shana.

"Let's get him out." says Ichigo.

They pull Ed out of the ground.

"Next time let's not do that again." says Ed.

"How did you get down there anyway?" asks Gohan.

"When the explosion happened I flew way high up in the air and crashed my head into the ground." "I didn't notice since it happened too fast." says Ed.

"Like we told them, be careful when you guys clash when y'all are sparing." "Espicially on how much power you guys use." says Goku.

"I understand Goku." says Ed.

"Anyway let's head back inside and get to bed." says Chi Chi.

"Alright." says Ed.

They all head back inside and fall asleep.

It's now morning and Krillin starts waking up.

"Ahhhhh." yawns Krillin as he wakes up.

He leaves the room and heads downstairs to hand in the hotel room key to the employee in the lobby.

 _"You know what?" "I'm gonna head back home." "So far from what I've seen, they seem like good people." "They acted like normal civilians and everything." "They most likely are trying to become normal people." "I'm gonna tell Goku everything and head back to Kami house."_ Krillin thoughts.

"Hey nice to see you again."

Krillin then turns around and is in shock. It turns out to be Android 18.


	19. Chapter 18 - A New Day

_"Oh shit!" "It's that girl again." "_ Krillin thoughts.

"So baldy?" "How's it been since our fight back at the mountains?" asks 18.

"Well..." says Krillin.

 _"If she finds out that Piccolo told me to follow them, then those androids are gonna probably kill him and the others for not trusting them."_ Krillin thoughts.

"Well what?" asks 18

Krillin is acting more nervous and 18 catches on.

"Did those guys that you were with tell you to follow us?" asks 18.

 _"F..K!"_ Krillin thoughts.

"Yes..." "But it was Piccolo." "He wanted to stay cautious about it because we don't really know if you guys were gonna keep your word about it." says Krillin as he confesses.

"I understand." says 18.

"W- What?" "You ain't mad about it?" asks Krillin.

"Me, 17, and 16 maybe androids but we ain't dumb." "We're just as smart as humans and we thought it was a possibility we were being followed because you guys didn't think we'd keep our word after what happened at the mountains." "It's understandable." says 18.

"Thanks for understanding." "By the way when I was keeping a eye on you three, I realised you guys were really telling the truth." "I know you just said y'all keep your word but I needed to see for myself." says Krillin.

"Why would you want to see for yourself anyway?" asks 18.

"Because you never know who to trust nowadays." "People lie, cheat, and steal for their own selfish desires" "Not all people are like that but I'm just saying to just watch your back." "If you're gonna live like a normal human, you need to know what the part of the world is like out there." says Krillin.

"Thanks for the advice I guess." says 18.

"Don't mention it." "See ya around." says Krillin.

"The name's 18." says 18.

"Krillin." "I suppose you already knew that." "See ya." says Krillin as he leaves and starts flying.

"*sighs* "You two can come out now." "I handled it like I said I would." says 18 as 17 and 16 comes out from where 18 told them to stay while she was handling Krillin.

"I know he was following us but we needed to know what his reasons were." says 18.

"Don't worry sis." "We weren't gonna kill him besides we're trying to normal humans like we once were before." "We ain't gonna let that opportunity slide." says 17.

"17 is right." "We can't let the opportunity to be like humans again just wiped away." says 16.

"I know but sometimes I feel lie your android instincts are gonna screw us up somehow." says 18.

"Our android instincts are under control so there's nothing to worry about 18." "Besides, today we are gonna find out who we really were." says 17.

Back to Ed and the others at Goku's house.

"Ahhhhhhh." Ed yawns.

Ed now sees Ichigo, Shana, and Gohan up already getting breakfest ready.

"Hey you three." "How long y'all been up?" asks Ed.

"For about thirty minutes." "We're just about to get breakfest ready." says Gohan.

"Where's Goku and Chi Chi?" asks Ed.

"They were still asleep when we got up and Gohan told us that they usually get up around the same time as him so we decided to see if they were up but... but..." says Shana as her face turns a bit red.

"But what?" asks Ed.

Ichigo remembers from this morning.

 _Flashback to earlier this morning._

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea?" "I don't like waking Mom and Dad up because Mom told me that people mostly gets grouchy when someone wakes them up or just gotten up." "Mostly." says Gohan._

 _"We're just gonna see if they're awake." "There's no harm about that right Shana?" asks Ichigo._

 _"I'm sure they'll understand why we came up here if they are awake." says Shana._

 _"Alright." "I'm opening the door." says Ichigo._

 _They open the door and they do see Goku and Chi Chi in bed but sees them that they're naked (Don't worry there isn't nudity). Ichigo, Shana, and Gohan blushes and slams the door back and heads back downstairs._

 _Flashback ends._

"Let's just say that things didn't go well as we expected." says Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" asks Ed

"WE SAW THEM NAKED OK?!" yells Shana.

"Oh sorry." "I didn't know it was that bad." "Also you didn't need to yell." says Ed.

"It was really embarrasing!" "You would have reacted the same way." says Shana.

"I would be shocked but not as shocked as you." says Ed.

 _"He's so lying."_ Shana thoughts.

Goku and Chi Chi are now coming down the stairs .

"Morning you guys." says Goku.

"Hey Goku." says Ed.

"Did y'all rest well?" asks Chi Chi.

"Yes." "I'm pretty sure." says Gohan.

"Ok then." "After breakfest we'll be doing some training just in case if the androids you know..." says Goku.

"Yeah we get the point." says Ichigo.

They all start eating breakfest.

Back to Everyone else at the lookout.

"Ahhhhh." says Future Trunks as he gets up and sees Piccolo meditating across him.

"How long you have you've been up?" asks Future Trunks.

"Long enough." says Piccolo.

"Ooook." says Future Trunks.

Future Trunks looks around to see Vegeta ready for the Hyperbolic time chamber and throws him armor.

"Take it." "You're gonna need it for the time chamber." says Vegeta.

"Why?" "Is there a reason why we can't wear our normal clothes in there?" asks Future Trunks.

"Just take the damn armor Trunks!" yell Vegeta.

"Ok." "Damn." says Future Trunks.

Future Trunks goes ahead and puts on the armor while he's thinking about Bulma.

 _"Mom should be back now." "How long does it take to take the present me back home?"_ Future Truks thoughts.

"Oh." "Looks like you two are ready for the training in the chamber already." says Popo as he walks towards them from the chamber.

"Yeah." We are." says Vegeta.

"Ok then." "Proceed to the chamber" says Popo as he opens the door to it."

Vegeta and Future Trunks enter the chamber and they see it as a gian room with auuras all around the place.

"Wow." "It looks amazing." says Future Trunks

Vegeta kicks Future Trunks off the platform they were at to enter the chamber.

"What the hell?!" asks Future Trunks.

"Once we entered this chamber our training began already so prepare yourself at all times Trunks." says Vegeta.

 _"I've heard about father being a cold blooded Saiyan who cared about nothing other then himself, and his pride." "Now after everything that happened with that alien Frieza, he became a different man and began to have feelings about a few others." "He may not show it but he's got it inside."_ Future Trunks thoughts.

"Alright father." "Let's go!" yells Future Trunks as he charges at Vegeta.

Transition to Bulma.

Bulma wakes up in her ship that she was coming to the lookout with that she safely landed when she was getting tired on the way back.

"Man I need to get back to the others." "Espicially my time traveler son." "He must be worried that I'm not back yet but, I need to check this out first." says Bulma as she looks at some sort of pod like machine that looks a lot like the machine Future Trunks used to travel in time.


	20. Chapter 19 - Backstories incoming?

_Flashback to where Bulma was at the previous night._

 _"I better get there now." "It's almost night." says Bulma._

 _Bulma flies her ship but then notices the machine but can barley see it._

 _"What is that?" says Bulma as she thinks on what to do._

 _"Eh, it won't hurt to just check out something real quick." says Bulma._

 _Bulma tries to safely land and succeeds._

 _"Alright, let's see what this thing is." says Bulma._

 _Bulma was going to head out there and check it out but she then checks the time._

 _"Oh crap is it that late?!" Bulma thoughts._

 _She thinks about it and decides to go to sleep._

 _"I'll check it out tomorrow besides it'll still be there." Bulma thoughts as she goes to sleep i her ship._

 _Back to the Present_

"Let's check this bad boy out." says Bulma.

Bulma checks out the machine but once she opened it, it was empty. There was also the color green all over inside. She then starts becoming suspicious and a bit freaked out about the situation.

 _"Who or what the hell was in here?" "Something tells me that Trunks isn't the only one who can time travel." "I need to tell everyone about this." "This could mean something bad."_ Bulma thoughts.

Bulma gets in her ship and makes her way back to the lookout.

Back to Krillin

"Man." "I thought I was a damn goner when she saw me." says Krillin as he makes his way to what he calls Kame house.

Krillin makes it to Kame house and he couldn't believe he was home.

"Finally." says Krillin.

He opens the front door and sees a old man sitting on the couch.

"I'm back master Roshi!" "Took a lot longer than I thought!" yells Krillin to Roshi.

"Hey Krillin." "How did the android problem go?" asks Roshi.

"We fought them but it turns out that they wanted to be like humans again." They wanted a second chance." says Krillin.

"WHAT?!" "AND YOU JUST LET THEM GO?!" asks Roshi

"They were too strong for us anyway so we had let them go." "Besides Piccolo decided for me to spy on them for the rest of the day just to see if they weren't lying." "I did and they didn't do anything wrong the entire time." "Convinced now old man?" asks Krillin after he explains the situation.

"Not really." "Just one more question." says Roshi.

"Ok." "What is it?" asks Krillin.

"I heard from Trunks that one of them was a girl and well... was she hot?" asks Roshi pervertedly.

"LIKE I TELL YOU SICK PERVERT!" yells Krillin as he kicks Roshi in the stomach.

"Jeez Krillin." "I was just asking." "That ain't right to just kick a old man like that?" "Espicially since he's your master." says Roshi.

"You can handle a kick like that." "Even at your age you can still fight." says Krillin.

"Didn't I tell you before Krillin." "I said before that I think it's time for you guys to settle things and not me cause I ain't as strong as I used to be and like any other human, I've gotten old." "So many years has passed since I last buffed up when I was training you and Goku." says Roshi.

"Yeah." "So many years." says Krillin as he looks up at the sky remembers a image of him and Goku when they were training.

"Ah." "Good times."

Back to Ed and the others at Goku's house.

Ed and Gohan is sparring with punches and kicks back and forth while Ichigo and Shana are sparring since they use swords.

Ed throws a punch but Gohan manages to grab it and tries to punch Ed but he dodges.

"Darn you're good." says Gohan.

"Well, I've been doing spars and fights for a few years." says Ed.

"A few years?" "I've been doing this since I was four years old." says Gohan.

"Dang kid." "You talking about fights like before at the mountains?" asks Ed.

"Yeah." says Gohan.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot." says Ed.

"Tell me about it." "It all started when the Saiyans including Vegeta came to our planet." says Gohan.

"Saiyans?" asks Ed.

"Oh Dad didn't tell you?" "The Saiyans were a race of people who looked like humans with tails that are way stronger than your average human." says Gohan.

"Damn." "I never knew about anything like that." says Ed.

"Here's more." "The Saiyans were wiped out by this alien named Frieza who destroyed the planet and killed almost every Saiyan." says Gohan.

"Almost?" asks Ed.

 _"Wait a minute?!"_ Ed thoughts.

 _Flashback from yesterday when Future Trunks turned Super Saiyan and Goku was explaining about Super Saiyans also when Vegeta arrived and turned Super Saiyan._

 _"It can makes a Saiyan's power go up at a poerful rate when emotions hit you hard." "I felt that feeling." says Goku._

 _Now to when Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and everyone including Ed was shocked about his power._

 _Flashback end._

"Wait?" "Are you saying your Dad, and Vegeta were part of the Saiyans that made it out?" asks Ed.

"Yeah." "There were two more named Raditz and Nappa but Raditz was killed by Piccolo and my Dad when he kidnapped me and Nappa was killed by Vegeta when Dad wiped the floor with him." says Gohan.

"What really happened that led up to this?" asks Ed.

"Dad knows the whole story." "Let's go find him." says Gohan.

Ed and Gohan go and try to find Goku while Ichigo and Shana are still sparring.

"Where are they going?" asks Shana.

"I don't know." "Probably taking a break." says Ichigo.

"Probably." "Let's continue." says Shana.

Ichigo and Shana continue sparing until Shana asks Ichigo about himself.

"So what's your story?" "I mean all you told us at that mountains that you were just a substitute soul reaper who tries to protect his hometown and you mentioned you were human right when you became one." "I just like to know since we're all working together to get back our homes safe and see the people we care about again." says Shana.

Ichigo stops and answers.

"Ok." "I'll tell you." says Ichigo as they stopped sparring.

While back to Ed and Gohan, they find Goku doing exercises.

"Hey Dad." says Gohan.

"Hey Gohan." "What do you need?" asks Goku.

"Ed wanted to know about what happened before this." "You know when you were a kid, to Piccolo, to Vegeta, and Frieza." says Gohan.

"You really want to know?" asks Goku.

"Yeah." "I was a bit confused about the Super Saiyan thing from yesterday and I wanted to now." says Ed.

"Alright." "I'll tell you everything." "It'll be better for you to understand everything." says Goku.

"Ok." says Ed.

Back to Ichigo and Shana.

"Alright Shana." "I'll tell you everything from where it began for me." "Where I became a soul reaper to today." says Ichigo.


	21. Chapter 20 - Memories of Heroes

"It all started when I met Bulma." "She was just a teenager looking for the Dragon Balls and then she found me when I was getting fish." "At the time I never seen a car or a girl before." says Goku.

 _"Is he for real?" "He never saw a girl or a car as a little kid?"_ Ed thoughts.

"Bulma then explained herself and I showed her my home." "It was my Grandpa's home until he died." "She then saw the Dragon Ball I was keeping which was the only close I had of Grandpa." "She was begging to get the ball until she explained what they were and I told her I would join to help her track down the rest of the Dragon Balls." says Goku.

"Wow." says Ed.

"That ain't even close to being the half of it." says Goku.

"On our journey, we met the others we know now to this day Oolong, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, Tien, Chiaoztu, and even Chi Chi." says Goku.

"How did you guys really meet?" asks Ed.

"I met Oolong when me and Bulma were checking out a villiage that needed help from a monster which was Oolong who's a talking pig that can shape shift into beings." "After he said he was sorry, he came with us." "We met Yamcha when he attacked us in a desert and he was kicking our butts until Bulma showed and he just ran away." "We found him again and we became friends shortly after." "Puar was also with him and she's a floating talking cat." "We met Master Roshi when we were trying to find another Dragon Ball. We luckly found it but Roshi had it and let's just say in return for the ball..." says Goku as he explains until he gets to Roshi.

"What?" asks Ed.

"Let's just say that Roshi is a giant pervert." says Gohan.

"Oh." says Ed.

 _"I think I know what this 'Roshi' was going for."_ thoughts Ed.

"Anyway, we got the ball from Roshi but we also met up with him later on and he joined us." "Around the same time he started training me." says Goku.

"By the way, you know that move Dad did where he gathered energy and yelled Kamehameha and he fired a powerful blast from his hands?" "Well Master Roshi was the one who originally made the move." says Gohan.

"I met Krillin when he came to Master Roshi and asked him to become his pupil." "He was a bit of a jerk at first but we became friends shortly after he became Roshi's pupil." "He even made his own move called Destructo Disc which can cut anything in it's path but if the opponet is highly stronger than you, there's a chance that they can catch the discs and block or destroy them." says Goku.

"That's why Krillin didn't use it before against those androids." "He was out of their league." says Ed.

"Yeah." "We then met Tien and Chiaoztu when we were going for a martial arts tournament until we met Tien who was a assassin at the time protecting Chiaoztu no matter what cause he's royalty." "I fought him in the finals in that tournament and he almost killed me when he used the move he calls Tri Beam. I won in the end and I showed him there's more than being a assassin and we've been friends ever since." "Lastly I met Chi Chi when her father wanted me to go and get her cause she was wondering around the area from her home." "I found her and we became friends really quick." "I even made a promise to her when we got older, we would get married." says Goku.

"Well guess what?" "When we did get older and joined that tournament where I fought against Piccolo, I forgot about it." says Goku.

"You were a total jerk for doing that." says Chi Chi who has been listening.

"How long have you been listening?" asks Ed.

"I've heard most of it." "He also didn't even recognize me when we met at the tournament." says Chi Chi.

"I told you before Chi Chi." "It was a long time since I saw you when we were kids so it's natural if I forgot." says Goku.

Back to Ichigo and Shana when Ichigo explains his story.

"I've been able to see ghosts since I was kid." "I had no idea why I was able to but I didn't think about it at the time." "It began on a rainy day when I was walking home with Mom when I saw this girl out in the distance and she looked like she was commiting suicide. "I decided to go and help her but I heard my mom yell and next thing I knew, I wake up to see my mom dead right on top of me." "It looked like she was protecting me from something but I didn't know what." says Ichigo.

"That was when you started seeing ghosts?" "At the time when your mother died?" asks Shana.

"Yeah." says Ichigo.

"Wait, how did you know that girl was a ghost in the first place?" asks Shana.

"It'll make sense later." "Anyway, ever since that day, I've been able to see ghosts cause I noticed them from time to time every day." "I actually gotten used to it after Mom." "One day, it all started to change for me." "I met this girl with black hair in a black kimono with a sword who just slipped through my bedroom wall." "She noticed I saw her and she quickly explained who she was." "Her name was Rukia Kuchiki and she was Soul Reaper sent by the Soul Society that came to my hometown, Karakura Town to help with these things called Hollows." "You remember when I told y'all on what Hollows were?" asks Ichigo as he just explained partly of when he met Rukia.

"I remember." "They're souls who became monster like creatures that eat other dead people's soul and even eat souls of people who have high spirit energy." says Shana.

"Correct." "She explained all of that to me." "After that my dad Isshin, and my sisters Yuzu and Karin were attacked by one of the Hollows Rukia was talking about." "I tried to fight it but a normal human couldn't beat a Hollow and Rukia got hurt really bad protecting me when I was gonna sacrifice muself after I found out it was really after me since I had spirit energy that's so high I can see ghosts and Soul Reapers." "Since she was in bad shape, Rukia decided to have me become a Soul Reaper myself so she put her sword right where my heart was which is also where my soul's technically at." "I became a Soul Reaper and defeated the Hollow but then I realised that I stole all of Rukia's powers when she meant to only give me half." "So I replaced her until her powers have returned." says Ichigo as he explained everything else that began for him.

"Damn." "What happened during the whole time you were in her place?" asks Shana.

"Nothing really much happened except a few of my friends were involved in the whole thing: Orihime, Chad, and Uryu." "Orihime got involved cause her brother was a Hollow and tried to kill her, Chad also got involved cause he was dealing with a parakeet that had child soul inside of it that was cursed with a Hollow tracking it, and Uryu got himself involved when he knew I was a Soul Reaper." says Ichigo.

"Why did he want to get himself involved with you?" asks Shana.

"He's a Quincy." "Quincies are humans that can use spirit energy in thin air called 'reshi' and use it to make bows and arrows out of them." "They were at war with the Soul Reapers cause of the way they both worked." "The Soul Reapers won and just two hundred years ago, it was confirmed that they were about to extinct." "Right now, Uryu is the last one." says Ichigo.

"Damn." "I bet he wants revenge." says Shana.

"He does but not for the Quincies but for his grandfather that was murdered by Soul Reapers but also since we went to the Soul Society, he had a change of heart." says Ichigo.

"WAIT?!" "When did y'all go to this Soul Society?" "This is the first time you brought that up." says Shana.

"Oh I was gonna tell you about the night with my mother but I guess I'll save it for last anyway since I don't like to talk about it much." "So you wanna know why Me, Uryu, and the others went to the Soul Society?" asks Ichigo.

"Yes." says Shana.

"Because Rukia was captured by the Soul Society." says Ichigo. 


	22. Chapter 21 - Memories of Heroes 2

"She was captured?" "Why?" asks Shana.

"Because it was illegal to give a human Soul Reaper powers." "So she was to be captured and brought back to be executed." says Ichigo.

"That's just..." says Shana as she is surprised and kinda sad at what Ichigo told her about Rukia.

"Don't worry, I thought the same way." "The ones who captured her were a guy with red hair and tattoos around his body named Renji Abarai and her brother Byakuya Kuchiki." "You're probably thinking why Byakuya would help capture his own sister?" "I had no idea why but I was too focused on fighting Renji." "Anyway, me and Uryu tried to stop them but they took Rukia away and I lost my powers." "I was helped by this guy named Kisuke Urahara who helped Rukia when she first arrived." "He put me in a set of tests but I passed them and regained my powers with the form I'm currently in." "I got a new form of my Zanpakuto and headed to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia with Orihime, Chad, and Uryu." says Ichigo.

"Wait." "Zanpakuto?" asks Shana.

"Oh I forgot to tell you." "Zanpakutos are these spirits that live in the swords and have three forms for the sword: Base, Shikai, and Bankai." "I gained a permenant Shikai when I got my powers back." "Now back to rescuing Rukia, we arrived and got to the Soul Reaper fortress called the Seireitei and defeated one of the guardians Jidanbo." "We were met by one of the captains who are the strongest in the Soul Society, Gin Ichimaru after Jidanbo letted us in after his defeat but we were pushed back out." "We met this guy Ganju and his sister Kukaku Shiba who helped us get in the Seireitei." "Wanna know how we got inside?" "It's a bit insane." says Ichigo.

"Sure." "I like to hear how you guys got in." says Shana.

"Kukaku blew us out of a cannon." answers Ichigo.

"Out of a cannon?!" "That's how you guys got in?!" "That is insane!" says Shana in shock.

"Told ya." "Also Ganju wanted to tag along cause he despised Soul Reapers." "When we got in, we were seperated." "Chad was on his own which I wasn't worried about since he's a big guy, Uryu was with Orihime, and I was with Ganju." "He and I fought these two guys from one of the squads of the Seireitei, Ikkaku and Yumichika." I beat Ikkaku but it was a pain to since he was the third ranked officier in his Squad: Squad Eleven." "Ganju and I lead on until we bumped into this guy from Squad Four which is the healing squad, Hinataro Yamada." "He also wanted to rescue Rukia so he helped us through with the underground tunnels." "When we got out, we met up with a second ranked officier from Squad Six." "He was a familiar one." says Ichigo.

"Let me guess." "It was Renji." guesses Shana.

"It was him alright." "He wanted to settle the score with me cause he thought it was my fault that Rukia was sentenced which it was half of her decision." "He and I fought hard but in the end I won." Right before I left, he was in pain but he wanted me to get to Rukia and save her from execution because...they grew up together." says Ichigo.

"Damn." "No wonder why he was so eager and pissed off to get you." says Shana.

"Yeah." "I understood right when he yelled at me to rescue her." "We went on and met up with one of the captains but this one was different." "He was captain of Squad Eleven and he was waiting for me." "His name was Kenpachi Zaraki." "A man who is obsessed with fighting and always wanting to fight someone who is stronger than the ones he fought before." "I told Ganju and Hinataro to go on while I handled him but the fight got bad when it started." "He was cutting me and was just kicking my ass the whole fight." "I had no idea how to fight a guy who's skin is as strong as steel." "I thought I was gonna die until Zangetsu: my Zanpakuto, gave me some of his power and helped me at least be at his level." "Both Kenpachi and I went back and forth until it finally ended." "He and I both were just laid out at the end of it and it was a bloodbath." "I woke up in cave only to find a talking cat who came with us named Yuroichi who helped us around the Soul Society." says Ichigo.

"A talking cat?" asks Shana.

"Don't worry here's the explanation." "Since I wanted to know, Yuroichi turned into her true form which was a...woman." says Ichigo.

"A woman?" asks a confused Shana.

"It turns she was with Kisuke when he was banished from the Soul Society." "She never really told me why but she then told me to rest until...I sensed Byakuya's spirit energy." "He was fighting Ganju and Hinataro when they were getting Rukia out of the tower she was in." says Ichigo.

 _"A damsel in distress in a tower?" "I know I've something like that before."_ Shana thoughts.

"Ignoring what Yuroichi said, I rushed all the way up there right to the bridge where Byakuya was at." "I confronted Rukia and told her why I was there and then I was ready to fight her brother." "I was doing ok against him until Yuroichi interupted and knocked me out." "She told Byakuya that in three days whichis the day Rukia would be executed, I will be stronger and be equal to him." "Yuroichi took me to a training ground that she used when her and Kisuke was around." "She was trying to have to train to go to the final form of the Zanpakuto: Bankai." says Ichigo.

"You've mentioned Bankai before." says Shana.

"Yeah." "Like I said, it is the final form of the Zanpakuto where it's mostly when the Soul Reaper and the Zanpakuto's powers are combined which would also lead to different appearences." "Yuroichi had me train with Zangetsu so I reach Bankai and with the three days going, I felt I was almost there until the Soul Reaper captains decided to remove a day cause so I had no choice but to rush." During it, Renji was considered a traitor after breaking out of jail for not stopping me so he somehow found out where I was and also was trying to achieve Bankai and rescue Rukia with me." "After all of that, I arrived at the last second when I was right in front of Rukia and broke her out of the execution equipment." "I got her out and threw her to Renji and they got out without harm." "I then finally got Byakuya and he and I were ready to fight." "He released his Shikai but I was ready for him this time." "He was still pretty tough but when he asked about me getting a Bankai, I said I achieved it and I finally showed it to him." says Ichigo.

"What is your Bankai?" asks Shana.

"It's called...Tensa Zangetsu." "I showed him what my Bankai can do, it made me go faster than even a captain can see, and it also put all of my power inside the small blade." "Byakuya had enough and decided to unleash his Bankai but he also released a more powerful version of it." "It was called 'Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi'." "It was a giant room filled with swords that are part of his Zanpakuto." "Byakuya and I were still evenly matched but in the end, I won and he promised not to chase after Rukia anymore." "But before he left, he told me the reason why he decided to have his own sister killed then try to save her." "It was because of his pride as a Soul Reaper but also as part of a member of the Kuchiki clan in the Soul Society." "I told him I would fight the law until they would leave my family alone." "He understood and then left." says Ichigo.

"So was that it?" "Y'all went back to Karakura after your fight?" asks Shana.

"No." "There was another problem." "This guy named Sosuke Aizen who was proclaimed dead when we arrived to rescue Rukia was with that captain from before Gin Ichimaru and this other captain Kaname Tosen." "They took out everyone that got in their way and took out this 'thing' called the Hogyoku from...Rukia's body." says Ichigo.

"What the hell?" asks Shana with freaked out impression.

"It's an object to make what the person holding it desires." "It was revealed that Aizen was after it but Kisuke decided to put in Rukia's human body she was wearing which she still had on cause her powers weren't returning because of the Hogyoku." "Aizen took it and fled to the Hollow world, Huenco Mundo to make a army of powerful Hollows with the Hogyoku and come back to take on the God of the Soul Reapers: The Soul King." says Ichigo.

"How long has it been?" asks Shana.

"About a month." "We haven't heard of Aizen for that long." "After that incident, we tried to help with Aizen so we were considered allies of the Soul Society." "Me, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu told me what they had to go through and we headed back home." says Ichigo.

"So that's your story?" asks Shana.

"Yeah that was how I became what I am today." says Ichigo.

"Oh and if you need help with Aizen when he does come, you can count on us to help you out." says Shana.

"Thanks Shana." says Ichigo.


	23. Chapter 22 - Memories of Heroes 3

Around the same time Ichigo was telling Shana his story.

"Okay, back to the tournament." "I did then realise it was Chi Chi and after our fight we officially got married after it." "I was in the finals against Piccolo and you already know about that." says Goku.

"Yeah I do." "So what happened after the tournament against Piccolo?" asks Ed.

"Five years later, we already had our son Gohan and our life was great." "It was until this guy named Raditz decided to showed up." "You remember him Gohan?" asks Goku as he explains.

"I remember clear as day." "He told Dad he was sent here to kill every single being on the planet so his race can sell it or something." says Gohan.

 _"Every being...Damn."_ Ed thoughts.

"Let me guess." "The race that you and Raditz are from are the Saiyans?" asks Ed.

"You catch on quick." "The Saiyans were human look alikes with tails and strength that's three times as much as a normal human's." says Goku.

"Wait a sec." "Since you're a Saiyan, why don't you have a tail?" asks Ed.

"That guy Kami I mentioned had it cut off cause it's a Saiyan's strengh when it comes to the full moon." says Goku.

"What do you mean by during the full moon." asks Ed.

"We'll get to that in a minute." "So Raditz showed up and told me I am part of the Saiyans and one of the last ones alive." "It was told that our home planet was destroyed by some meteor and the Saiyans were close to extinction." "Raditz was shows up to see if I accomplished my mission since I was just a little kid when I was sent." says Goku.

"Hold up!" "You're saying that they sent little kids to do kill every being on a planet?!" asks Ed.

"It's true but the reason why I didn't was because I bumped my head pretty bad when I was around the age I was sent." "Anyway, Raditz offered me to join him and finish the job but I refused." "He then kicked my ass and took Gohan who was four and half years old at the time." says Goku."

*Gasps a little* _"I can't even imagine a four year old dealing with all of this."_ Ed thoughts.

"Piccolo then showed and told me that Raditz messed with him too." "So even though we were enemies at the time, we decided to work together to take Raditz down." "Me and Piccolo arrived where he was and he was taking us down even when we were punching and kicking him together." "Piccolo then had a plan to use a technique he just made and thought it'd be enough to kill Raditz." "It was called Special Beam Cannon and when I grabbed Raditz by the back, Piccolo used it but it also costed my life in the process." says Goku."

"I have to admit, that was really brave of you." "Sacrificing your life just so you can put an end to a enemy." says Ed.

"It was." "After that Piccolo found out that two more Saiyans were on their way that were stronger than Raditz so he decided to train Gohan while Bulma letted the others know." says Goku.

"Piccolo decided to train me because when Dad was getting tortured by Raditz, I was got really mad and I released all of my energy at once and damaged Raditz in the process." That was enough to interest Piccolo." say Gohan.

 _"Now that I think about it, how strong is this kid now?"_ Ed thoughts.

"Yeah, Gohan is a strong one." "But back to it, I decided to stay dead so I can be trained by this guy called King Kai who had the power I needed to fight the two Saiyans when they arrive." "It was called Kaioken." "It increases your strength and speed just by activating it." "The only way I could handle it was to deal with a certain amount of strong gravity." "After a year of training which was how long it took for the Saiyans to arrive, I was already on my way back in a hurry cause they already got to Earth." says Goku.

"At the same time, me, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaioztu found them and were ready to fight." "The big, bald Saiyan was Nappa, and the other one was...Vegeta." says Gohan.

 _"V-Vegeta?"_ Ed thoughts as he has his eyes wide openin surprise.

"Knew it would surprise you." "Back then, Vegat used to be cold blooded as a snake." "He was that bad then." says Goku.

"We tried everything to take Nappa down but he was too strong." "Yamcha, Tien, Chiaoztu, and even Piccolo was killed and we barley did any damage to him." "Me and Krillin were next but then, Dad finally came." says Gohan.

"When I got there I felt so much anger inside of me, and when Nappa said he killed them, I let that anger out and took him down thanks to my Kaioken." "He was hurt bad and Vegeta knew he couldn't fight anymore so...he blew him up." "Litterally." says Goku.

"Why would Vegeta do that?" asks Ed.

"Because he was wasn't in any use for him anymore." says Goku.

 _"Now I'm wondering how Vegeta changed into what he is now."_ Ed thoughts.

"Vegeta and I finally fought and it was one of the most stressing fights I've been in." "I used Kaioken up to the max which was times two and it wasn't enough." "I had to go times three to finally get a chance at winning." "Vegeta was frustrated and decided to blow up the planet." "I was using my Kamehameha wave and we clashed until I went up to Kaioken times four for a moment and took Vegeta down." "He wasn't through so he decided to throw out a ball of moon light which is as much as a full moon so he can transform into a...giant ape which is the Saiyan tail's power." says Goku.

"That's why that Kami guy cut it off." "He knew it was problem to keep it on you." says Ed.

"That's right." "It was also the cause of the death of my Grandpa." "It was said that my Grandpa died because of a monster that attacked him and it was a full moon that night." says Goku.

"God man." "I never thought..." says Ed.

"It's ok." "Anyway, Vegeta was beating me to a pulp until Gohan and Krillin showed up and found a way to beat him." "Krillin used his Destructo Disc to cut it off while Gohan was distracting him." "He changed back into his normal form but he still hadn't had enough so while I was hurt bad, I did charge up to make a Spirit Bomb which is filled with energy from all around." "I got enough I could handle and used it on Vegeta but he survived and he fled to his pod and left." says Goku.

"Damn, I didn't you've gone through so much but that didn't explain how you got that Super Saiyan form you, Trunks, and Vegeta have." says Ed.

"Well something else happened after we dealt with Vegeta and it was when we were trying to bring our friends back to life since Piccolo died, Kami disappeared since he and Piccolo are connected, and the Dragon Balls on Earth turned to stone." says Goku.

"Which was..." asks Ed

"DAD!" "ED!" "WATCH OUT!" yells Gohan.

"Oh shi-!" yells Ed as he and goku dodges the energy blast.

"What the hell was that?!" asks Goku.

"Over there!" yells Gohan.

Ed, Goku, and Gohan look up the hill the blast was fired from.

"Well, well, well." "Looks like we hit the jackpot 14." says the attacker.


	24. Chapter 23 - Attack of the Androids

"Who the hell are you guys?" asks Ed.

The two attackers fly down where Ed, Goku, and Gohan are at.

"My name is 15 and the big guy right here is 14." says 15.

"So you guys are androids." says Goku.

"We are and we're here to kill you under Cell's orders." says 15.

"Who's Cell?" asks Gohan.

"Someone you shouldn't worry about." says 15 as he and 14 pulls their hands up towards them.

15 and 14 both fires blasts until Ichigo and Shana shows up and deflects the blasts.

"Shana!" "Ichigo!" says Ed.

"We came when we heard that blast hit." says Ichigo.

"We knew something was up." says Shana.

"Well thanks for coming though." says Ed.

"Just because there's two more of you doesn't mean you can win." says 15.

"We'll see about that." "HYAAAAA!" yells Ichigo as he charges to 15.

"Ichigo wait!" yells Shana.

Ichigo still charges to 15 but 14 gets in front of 15, blocks Ichigo, and punches him back.

"Damn it." says Ichigo.

"That was reckless Ichigo!" yells Shana.

"Shana's right." "You shouldn't charge at the enemy without knowing what they can do." says Goku.

Ichigo gets back up and then 14 was coming towards him.

 _"Oh shit!"_ Ichigo thoughts.

14 punches Ichigo again but Ichigo blocks his punch with his zanpakuto and pushes back 14.

"From the looks of it, you two are weaker than 17 and 18." says Ichigo.

"How do you know 17 and 18?" asks 15.

"We had a run with them once and they kicked our asses." "The fact that me and Shana deflected your blasts easily shows that you two are weaker than 17 and 18 cause we couldn't even block them." says Ichigo.

"You're a smart one spike head but does that really mean you guys can beat us just because we're weaker than those two?" asks 15.

"We got a chance at least." says Ichigo.

Ed and Shana joins the fight with Ichigo.

"This guy's strong Ichigo." "You're gonna need help on this one." says Ed.

"Thanks." "I appreciate the help." says Ichigo.

"Let's go and kick this guy's ass already." says Shana as she, Ichigo and Ed charge ahead to attack 14.

"Aw man." "Why do they have to pick the big guy?" says Goku.

"Don't worry Goku." "I'll be sure to make the fight enjoyable for you." says 15 as he starts charging at Goku

Goku blocks 15's attack but 15 then starts punching Goku and knocks him down.

"Dad!" yells Gohan

Gohan charges at 15 and starts attacking him and manages to knock him around the area.

"You ok Dad?" asks Gohan.

"I'm fine Gohan." "I got this." "If I need any of your help you'll know." says Goku.

"I can fight too Goku." says Chi Chi who came rushing to the battle in her old battle outfit.

"Are you sure Chi Chi?" "I haven't seen your full strength since our fight at the tournament years ago." says Goku.

"I've been training over the years too honey." "I even learned that Kaioken power up ability from Krillin and the others when you and Piccolo took Gohan up to the mountains while training for the androids."

"I knew there was something different about you every month." "Like I said to Gohan, If I need help, you'll know." "Hopefully I won't need it." says Goku.

"Alright Goku." "Be careful." says Chi Chi.

"I will." "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yells Goku as he goes Super Saiyan.

Goku turns into a Super Saiyan and 15 gets back to where they're at.

"So you finally went Super Saiyan." says 15.

"Yeah." "This form couldn't beat 17 and 18 but it could for you." says Goku.

"Don't be so sure about it." "14 maybe big and tough but...this short bastard here is stronger than him." says 15.

 _"That short android's stronger than that big guy?" "No wonder why he told Dad that he'll make sure to make the fight enjoyable."_ Gohan thoughts as he is shocked of what he just heard.

"No wonder why you decided to fight me." "Alright then, let's go!" says Goku as he and 15 charge at each other and start to clash.

Back to Ed, Shana, and Ichigo.

Ed, Shana , and Ichigo uses basic attacks from each other without any of their powers to see how strong 14 really is.

"This guy really is something." says Shana.

"Let's use our powers together and see how much damage he'll take." says Ed.

"Alright!" yells Ichigo and Shana.

Ed claps his hands and tries to go Alchemy times 4, Shana tries to go to her Flame Haze form, and Ichigo trys to power up a Getsuga Tenshou but nothing happened.

"W-Wh-What?" "My alchemy isn't responding!" yells Ed.

"I can't go to my Flame Haze form." says Shana in shock.

"I can't even power up my own attack!" yells Ichigo

 _"Ar-Are our powers gone?"_ Ed thoughts as he notices that Shana and Ichigo couldn't do what they tried to do either.

Back at the lookout in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber

Future Trunks and Vegeta clash back and forth and fires blasts non stop until Future Trunks gets behind Vegeta and knocks him down.

"Good work son." "Keep going like that and you'll actually beat me in this fight." says Vegeta.

"Thanks for that Father." says Future Trunks.

Vegeta quickly telaports right behind Future Trunks and knocks him down with a elbow to his back.

"But you still got a long way to go." says Vegeta.

"I'm fine with that." "Let's keep this going." says Future Trunks as he's getting up.

 _"He's now acting like a true Saiyan."_ Vegeta thoughts.

Back at the looout outside of the Time Chamber

"I'm gonna go look for Bulma." "She's been gone long enough." says Future Gohan.

"I'm sure she's fine." "Besides we need you at the lookout." says Piccolo.

"Are you sure about that?" "It doesn't take half a day to drop a baby off and fly back on a ship." "What if somebody captured her?" asks Future Gohan.

"There isn't a enemy we know that could kidnap Bulma." "If she was attemped by some guys then she can take care of herself cause she's got a gun with her." says Piccolo.

"Besides Gohan, you're the only one other than Trunks that has had experience with the androids." "We need you here just in case they attack us and break their truce." says Tien.

"Tien's right." "We need you here Gohan." says Chaioztu.

"I know but..." says Future Gohan.

"Are y'all looking for this blue haired bitch?" asks a mysterious stranger.

Future Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Chaioztu, and Yamcha look up to see a large man who has Bulma up on her shoulders.

"Bulma!" yells Yamcha.

"Here you can have her." says the strange attacker as he throws Bulma to the platform of the lookout.

"Who the hell are you?" asks Future Gohan.

"My name is 13, Android 13." says 13.


	25. Chapter 24 - Android 13

"Another android?!" asks Tien

"I thought 17, 18, 16, and 19 were the only androids that Dr. Gero created?" asks Chiaotzu.

"They are...in this timeline." says 13

"What do you mean in this timeline?" asks Piccolo.

"Because of the Trunks from the future when he went back through time to help with 17 and 18, he made three different timelines because of his interference." "One specific is when the androids were destroyed in his future, and he was ready to celebrate and put the time machine up." "That was when our friend Cell came in, killed him and took his time machine." "He came here, then came to Gero's lab and released me and two other androids: 14 and 15." says 13.

 _"TWO MORE?!" "THIS WHOLE THING IS JUST GETTING WORSE!"_ Yamcha thoughts as he attends to Bulma.

"Cell told us to take care of you guys while he deals with 17 and 18." says 13.

"What the hell does this Cell want with 17 and 18?" asks Piccolo

"None of your damn business." says 13 as he starts throwing down a punch to where they're at.

They all move and 13 hits the floor of the lookout but he then hits Chiaotzu in a instant and knocking him out.

"Chiaotzu!" yells Tien.

"He was going to be in the way." "Besides kids shouldn't be getting in fights with adults." says 13.

Tien charges in recklessly and tries to hit 13 but he dodges and punches Tien back.

"You alright Tien?" asks Future Gohan

"Does it look like I'm ok?!" asks Tien while holding where his ribs are at.

"Yamcha, get Bulma, Tien, and Chiaotzu out of here and stay down." "Me and Piccolo got this guy." says Future Gohan.

"Alright Gohan." "You two go and kick his ass." says Yamcha as he gets Bulma, Chiaotzu and Tien on his shoulders and flies down from the lookout.

"You think you two can beat me?" "I know you two ain't stronger than Goku." says 13.

13 looks at Future Gohan's eyes which he sees that he has got a lot of confidence.

"Oh I get it." says 13.

"Get what?" asks Piccolo.

"It's because of the numbers isn't it?" "You two are probably thinking right now that since 17 and 18 who are equally as strong, who kicked your asses with little effort and since me, 14, and 15 were created before them are weaker." "Am I wrong?" asks 13.

Future Gohan stands surprised that 13 knew what he was thinking.

 _"He's right." "That's what I was thinking."_ Future Gohan thoughts.

"I'll take that face as a yes." "You're weren't wrong but you weren't right." "14 and 15 are weaker than 17, 18, and even the big guy they also released called 16 but what makes your thought slightly wrong is that...I'm supposely stronger than all of them." says 13.

"Y-Y-Y-You're the strongest android?" asks Future in shock with his eyes wide open.

"That's right." "At least that's what Dr. Gero says 13

13 charges at Future Gohan but he dodges and barley making it out of the way in time.

"We gotta attack him at the same time!" yells Future Gohan

"That's what I was thinking!" yells Piccolo.

Piccolo and Future Gohan both attack 13 and tried to get some punches in but 13 blocked them and punched them back.

"Alright then." "HAAAAAAAAAAA" yells Future Gohan as he goes Super Saiyan.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" asks Piccolo.

"Testing." says Future Gohan and then he flies back to 13.

"Finally getting serious?" "I've been serious the whole time." " As you should know, androids are already at full power when they activate." says 13.

"Because they're energy don't run out." says Future Gohan.

"Correct." says 13 until he threw a punch to Future Gohan and they start fighting back and forth.

Back to Ed, Shana, and Ichigo

14 keeps on attacking Ed, Shana, and Ichigo but they keep on dodging since they're powers aren't working.

 _"Damn it!" "Why aren't our powers working?!" "Espicially me since I'm still in my Soul Reaper form."_ Ichigo thoughts.

Ed trys using his alchemy again and it doesn't work again.

"It's pointless Ed." "Your powers aren't working." says Shana.

"What else am I supposed to do?" "I need to combine my alchemy and my energy if we're gonna get a shot at this guy." says Ed.

 _"What did we do to have our powers not work?" "Wait!"_ Shana thoughts as she remembers the previous night.

 _Flashback_

 _Ed, Shana, and Ichigo when they clashed the previous night._

 _"I ain't gonna let one of you two win this." says Ed._

 _"Me neither" says Shana._

 _"Same here." says Ichigo._

 _They then notice the growing flash of light in the middle of their clash._

 _"What the hell is that?" asks Ichigo._

 _"I don't know." says Ed._

 _"I don't like this." says Shana._

 _It lead up to a powerful surge and exploded right in front of them._

 _"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yells Ed, Shana, and Ichigo._

"It was from that explosion from last night!" yells Shana.

"Wait you mean when we clashed?!" asks Ed as he keeps on dodging 14's attacks.

"Ichigo!" "Did you hear what I said?" asks Shana.

"Yeah and I remember last night." says Ichigo.

"I think we need to clash again so we can use our powers again!" yells Shana.

"Alright." "Ready?" asks Ed.

"Ready!" yells Ichigo and Shana.

14 tries to attack Ed but misses and Ed, Shana, and Ichigo clash with Ed's metal arm, Shana's sword, and Ichigo's zanpakuto. They hold the clash as long as it was the previous night and the light appeared again.

"It's the light again." says Ichigo.

"It's working." "It's working!" yells Ed.

14 rushes to where they were at until the explosion happened and Ed, Shana, Ichigo flew across the area like last time.

They rushed back where 14 was at and got on top of a big rock above 14.

"Woo now I feel like I got some real power in me." says Ed.

"Don't we got a android ass to kick here?" asks Ichigo.

"Yeah." "Let's kick this guy's ass already." says Shana.

Ed, Shana, and Ichigo jump down right in front of 14 and ready to fight.

Back to Goku, Gohan, and Chi Chi.

Goku and 15 are still clashing until 15 got a hit on Goku and he punched back.

"Damn you're strong." says Goku.

"Yeah and even if you do finish me, 13 will take care of you instantly." says 15.

"Wait." "13?" asks Goku.

"He's the other and last android that was released." "We were supposed to be backup for 17 and 18 if something went wrong or a change of plans." "13 is actually the strongest android that Gero has created." "He's in the middle of me and 14 in strength but when we're gone, he'll destroy all of you." says 15.

"When you're gone, he's strong enough to kill all of us?" "What kind of sense does that make?" asks Goku.

"You'll find out soon when he gets here once he's done at your little lookout." says 15.

"The lookout?!" asks Goku.

Back to Future Gohan and Piccolo.

 _How is he the strongest android?" "From the looks of it, he's about as strong as me in Super Saiyan form and 17 and 18 took me down without a problem." "What's going on here?"_ Future Gohans thoughts as he continues his fight with 13.

"GOHAN!" "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" yells Piccolo.

Future Gohan moves and 13's wondering why Future Gohan moved until he sees Piccolo who already just made his move. Piccolo starts firing at 13 but misses and 13 ain't even dodging.

"Are you evening trying to hit me Namekian?" asks 13.

"NO!" yells Piccolo as he keeps firing.

"What do you mean no?" asks 13 until notices the energy orbs around him.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...shit." says 13.

"HELLZONE GRENADE!" yells Piccolo as he forces the orbs and exploding them right at 13.


	26. Major Update - Please Help

I am so sorry for the late update of my Interdimensional series. Now I know it's been over a year and it's because I was working on Interdimensional as like a series on my YouTube channel called Survivor 976. It took a long while to get a episode up but it was worth it. But I ran into copyrighted problems recently and I was looking back at this and was also worried about Interdimensional on my channel because I liked doing it better than typing cause I liked to show it with pictures with subtitles and with music from their respective series. But seriously. What do any of you think about this? Should I continue it on here and let everyone know on my channel and make videos about these chapters, or should I keep things going as they are? Please let me know cause Interdimensional is a series and a story I want to tell and I got so many plans for it in the future. New things after the Android Arc. And I am talking about some very dark things too. Please let know what I should do because it would mean a lot to me that people actually care about the future of my series.


	27. Chapter 25 - The Struggle

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I'm now back and everything. If anyone wants to know more, go check out my major update I posted before this. Anyway let's get back to this story finally.

"Did...Did you get him?" asks Future Gohan.

"I did. I hope it worked." says Piccolo.

The smoke fades and they see Android 13 barely even damaged.

"Damn. That was surprising I'll give you that." says 13.

 _"No. That should've damaged him more than that!"_ Piccolo thoughts as both he and Future Gohan are surprised by 13's damage.

" _Damn it. What else can we do against this guy?"_ Thoughts Future Gohan.

13 suddenly appears in front of Piccolo, throws him onto the lookout floor, and starts bashing his body onto the floor.

"PICCOLO!" yells Future Gohan.

He flies after 13 and starts punching him at full power then 13 starts blocking after taking some of Future Gohan's hits. Future Gohan notices 13 about to attack so he backs up and does multiple backflips, securing his distance from the android. He then starts powering up a powerful blast from his right hand.

"Ka-me-ha-me-" says Future Gohan until 13 notices and quickly goes after him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yells Future Gohan as he fires the kamehameha blast from his right hand to Android 13.

The blast hit 13 directly at his face and definitely did some damage to the android's face. He backs up covering his face for a bit until he spoke.

"Well I'll be. You actually managed to damage me more than Hellzone thingy your friend did." says 13 when he shows Future Gohan his face and shows him the exposed robotic eye and cheek due to the kamehameha hitting directly onto his face.

 _"ARE YOU F***ING SERIOUS?! I PUT THE REST OF MY ENERGY INTO THAT!"_ Future Gohan thoughts as he's panting from using up all of his energy.

13 charges in front of Future Gohan and starts punching him back and forth and back and forth. After that, he holds Future Gohan up by his hair, lets go, and watches him fall all the way to the surface ground far below the lookout.

"It was fun while it lasted. I might as well check on 14 and 15." says 13 as he starts flying away from the lookout.

Back to Ed, Shana, Ichigo, and Goku.

Ed transmutes the ground into a giant cannon and fires large energy blasts at 14 while Shana uses a very strong fire slash from her sword and Ichigo uses his Getsuga Tensho. They all release these at 14 at the same time and 14 tries to block it but still takes a bunch of damage from the combined power.

The dust from the explosion of the combined power fades away.

"Holy shit...That was insane..." says Ichigo who is panting from the battle.

14 is damaged throughout his body. Showing wires from his body and marks from the battle mostly.

14 gains the advantage and grabs Edward's hair and starts swinging him around and throws him to the side of the mountain.

"ED!" yells Shana and Ichigo.

"Get Ed back up! I'll hold him off!" yells Ichigo.

"How about you go into your Bankai and finish him off?! Seriously what's keeping you from going Bankai Ichigo?! asks Shana loudly.

Ichigo was shocked Shana asked him that and is reminded what happened the last time he used it.

"Ichigo! If you whooped Byakuya's ass with it, you should have no problem with this android!" yells Shana.

"It..." says Ichigo quietly.

 _"Flashback to when Ichigo fought Byakuya in Byakuya's Senkei Bankai form"_

 _Ichigo and Byakuya were clashing until they both covered their their distances._

 _"So fast. I think he's gotten faster since he revealed his Senkei"_

 _After that, Byakuya suddenly started appearing in different directions in Ichigo's perspective. Then Ichigo and Byakuya clashed again._

 _"What's the matter? You seem to have gotten slower than we first started, Ichigo Kurosaki." says Byakuya questionly_

 _"Flashback end"_

"Shana it's-" says Ichigo until 14 hits his head and knocks him down.

"Ichigo!" yells Shana until she immiedietly went for Ed, got him and flew out of 14's sight quickly.

"14 man." That shouldn't take him so long." says 15 as he's talking to himself.

15 clashes with Goku again and backs up once again in his fight.

"Ok that's it! You're gonna tell me once you see this!" yells Goku.

Goku powers up his Super Saiyan form immensly and immidietely starts punching 15 repeatedly. 15 tries to block but can't due to Goku being 100% in his Super Saiyan form and punching him repeatedly.

Goku stopped and 15 was destroyed mostly but still active. 15's face was shown skelentonly but barely even resembled what he originally looked. His arms were both dangling, one of his legs just collapsed and broke, and his left eye is missing.

"H...H...Ha...Ha...Ha...HA...HA...HA...HA!" yells 15 as he laughs loud but slowly.

"What's so funny? You're about to die." says Goku.

"That's the point! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yells 15.

"That's really...disturbing." says Chi Chi

"You're telling me Mom." says Gohan.

15 kept laughing until he suddenly blew up because he was too damaged.

"What the hell is going on here?" asks Goku to himself.

Back to 17, 18, and 16.

"Guys. Something's wrong." says 18.

"Yeah. I noticed. This side of the city is empty. It should be active as normal." says 17.

"We should keep our guard up at all times." says 16.

"No kidding 16." says 17.

They stood in their fighting stances and kept cautious of their surroundings until...

"I finally found you two." says the mysterious voice from above them on a building.

 _To Be Continued..._


	28. Chapter 26 - Next Moves In Battle

Now before we get this chapter started I need to clarify something. Remember that Major update I did not too long ago, about letting me know what I should do? Well I got that figured out now. I'm gonna be doing this version of the series for now on but to keep Interdimensional alive on my YouTube channel, I'm gonna be posting chapters on YouTube so people can read it without going to this site to read it. That's just for people who want to read it that are watching my videos on YouTube. To do that I just gotta take pics of the chapter as a size so people can read it, it depends how many but it'll work. Also a little bonus, I'm gonna be doing openings for certain parts of the story when we get to them and uploading them on YouTube. Just letting everyone know about my decision. Anyway, enough of that. Let's get back to it.

"I finally found you two." says the mysterious voice from above.

18 looks up where the voice came from and she saw nothing.

"Ok this is getting really freaky." says 18.

They keep their stance until something starts falling above them.

"Move!" yells 16.

They quickly move and what landed was a medium sized tall green insect looking being.

"What the hell is that?" asks 17.

The being immediately looks at 17 and charges at him. 17 tries to block but notices it wasn't trying to attack but trying to grab him. Unfortunately it bear hugs him and 17 can't get out of it.

 _"Shit! I can't get out of this! I can't even move!"_ 17 thoughts.

"Prepare to join with me 17." says the being.

16 grabs the mysterious creature from behind and does a german suplex leading to it letting go of 17.

"Thanks 16..." says 17 thankfully.

"No problem." says 16.

"17? Are you alright?" asks 18 tending to her brother.

"Yeah. I'm fine, but whatever you do, stay away from it when it gets close. I couldn't even break of it's arms!" says 17 cautiously.

After that, the creature jumped on 16.

"I have no business with you. Stay out of this if you want to live." says the being.

It jumps over 16 and went for 17 and 18, but 16 grabbed it's leg and threw it through a window in a building.

"16?!" asks 17 and 18.

"You're probably wondering how I handled him better than 17 did." says 16.

"Him?!" asks 18.

"That creature is named Cell. He was a back up plan just in case you two betrayed Dr. Gero, but just in case Cell betrayed as well, I was created to deal with him as a last resort." explained 16.

"Bravo 16. You actually remember what the doctor implanted in you." says Cell in the building by the window as he claps his hands.

"Is this what the doctor wanted you to do? To destroy them? asks 16.

"What do you think?" asks Cell.

"No. You don't want to destroy us, you want us alive. You would've tried to hit me or something but you grabbed me and did a really tight hug, keeping me still. What do you really want with me Cell?" asks 17 as he explained.

"I repeat, what do you think? I could've been planning on destroying you by bear hugging you to death." Cell responded.

After Cell responded, 17 responded back with a annoyed impression.

 _"What is this thing's game?"_ 18 thoughts.

Cell jumps from the building and tries to attack 17 and 18 but 16 interfered again and grabbed Cell's leg and threw him across the street.

"17, 18. Get out of here. You two are no matched against Cell. Only I have been programmed to kill him."

"But what if you need help?" asks 18.

"I told you, I have been programmed for this. If I cannot defeat Cell, there's another back up ready at the lab." says 16.

 _"WAIT! Another back up?! Was the doctor that damn paranoid?!"_ 17 thoughts questionly.

"There's no more time to waste. Get out of here now!" yells 16 as Cell gets up and charges at him.

17 and 18 leave the city they were in while 16 and Cell fight.

 _"What in the hell is this 3rd backup plan?"_ 17 thoughts.

Back to Goku.

"I better head to the lookout now." says Goku

"What about Ed, Ichigo and Shana? They probably still need help with that other android." says Chi Chi.

"Damn! I forgot about them! Ok, you two try to help them out while I head to the lookout." ordered Goku.

"Ok!" says Gohan and Chi Chi until Goku flew off and they went to help with android 14.

Back with Shana.

"Come on Ed. Wake up." says a worried Shana.

14 is looking around the area she's in but he can't sense her since androids have synthetic energy and everyone else has organic energy.

"Come on shorty! Wake your ass up!" yells Shana as she slaps Ed across the face to wake him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BLONDE SHRIMP THAT CAN FIT IN A MOUSE HOLE?!" yells Ed as he finally wakes up.

"I didn't exactly call you that but good thing you're awake." says Shana.

Ed calms down and notices the sitiuation.

"Where's Ichigo?" asks Ed.

"He got knocked out by the android while we were trying to get you. We're on the other side of the mountains that we fought on because I had to get away from him." answers Shana.

"Great. What's the plan?" asks Ed again.

"We try to get Ichigo back up and hopefully he can use his Bankai." says Shana.

"Wait? Bankai? What in the world is-" asks Ed once again until Shana cut him off a lil bit.

"It's supposed to be his power up. If we can use it against this guy, it could take him down." asnwers Shana as she cut him off.

"Ok. Let's get Ichigo." says Ed

They began to fly and try to use rocks and parts of the mountain as cover so 14 wouldn't see them. Their luck kept going until they got back to the side they were at first but 14 charges at and knocks them down to the ground.

"Man. Our luck was going so good until just now." says Ed as he and Shana get up from 14's sneak attack.

"MASENKO!" yells Gohan as he fires the move at 14 when he and Chi Chi arrive.

14 gets hit but not majorly. He goes after Gohan and smashes him to the ground with his hands until he gets knocked out. Chi Chi fires a kamehameha and lands a minor hit but ends up getting pulled up by 14 and basically starts getting totured by 14 by getting hit and her entire body getting bloody.

"CHI CHI!" "GOHAN!" yells Ed and Shana as they both quickly throw attacks. Ed tranfused the ground to hit 14 while Shana used another flame slash. They quickly ran after using their attacks until they stopped and saw Ichigo with his Zanpakuto pointing at them and the wraps of the sword around his arms.

 _"Ichigo?"_ Ed thoughts.

They kept looking at him for a few more seconds until he said

"Bankai."

To Be Continued.


	29. Chapter 27 - Risk of the Protector

"Ban-kai." says Ichigo as he points his sword and has the wrappings of his sword wrap around his arms.

Ichigo's zanpakuto shoots a large beam of energy which hits the side of the mountain and a energy barrier quickly appears over him and vanishes until there was only dust surrounding him.

"What the hell got into Ichigo? I thought he was knocked out." says Ed.

"He was, I think." answers Shana.

"You think?!" asks Ed loudly.

14 is trying to analyze Ichigo's power and notices it jumped pretty high from his Shikai form to Bankai form and looked surprised.

The dust eventually faded away and revealed Ichigo and his Bankai. The sword was smaller, thinner, black colored, long, and had a black chain connected to the hilt. His attire changed differently as well. Its entirely black including his inner wearing under his black cloak which has a rip type pattern at the bottom of the cloak.

"Holy shit..." says both Ed and Shana in awe.

Ichigo looks at both Ed and Shana, smiles, and looks back at 14.

 _"Ok. As long as I don't stay in Bankai for long, I won't get crushed this time."_ Ichigo thoughts.

Ichigo lunges at 14 but from Ed, Shana, and 14's perspective, Ichigo got to 14's face in half a second. All three widen their eyes in surprise from Ichigo's Bankai speed.

"What? Too fast for ya?" asks Ichigo as he starts messing with 14.

14 starts throwing punches at Ichigo but he dodges and kept moving in different directions all around 14 in a instant every time the android throws a punch.

"I can go faster if you want." says Ichigo

The android throws a punch once again and then Ichigo started using his Bankai's speed and starts going around in circles all around 14 in instant speed.

"He's so fast, my eyes can't keep up!" says Ed as he uses his eyes to try to follow Ichigo's speed but his eyes couldnt handle the experience at all.

"No kidding! My eyes almost got crooked!" says Shana as she tried to do the same thing, but like Edward, her eyes couldn't handle it.

14 started becoming confused on where Ichigo is gonna going next. He tries using his scanner inside his robot skull but it shows Ichigo's energy all around the android. Making it impossible to track Ichigo's next move.

Ichigo finally slashes 14 but only makes a huge gash into the robotic body because 14 barely dodged from looking at Ichigo's pattern differ from that same second. 14 quickly fires a blast at Ichigo and he makes a quick slice to the android's blast in half. Ichigo then instantly appeared in front of 14, sliced him half, and explodes in front of Ichigo.

Every part of 14 scatters across the small area and Ichigo hilts his Zanpakuto while Ed and Shana widens their eyes in awe of Ichigo's Bankai taking out Android 14.

 _"Holy shit. Ichigo's Bankai is...is...unbelievably powerful..."_ Shana thoughts.

Ichigo looks back at Ed and Shana and says in a apologizing manner, "I'm sorry...that I hesitated about going Bankai earlier."

"Wait, what?" asks Ed.

"Why?" asks Shana.

"Back when I fought Byakuya, I just recieved my Bankai so I never got used to it's power. So the longer I was fighting Byakuya, which drained some of my stamina, the more damage the Bankai's power did to my body. Basically meaning I was being crushed by my own power. It's been a month since then but I haven't had much experience with it because I never neeeded it. I was scared because the android could've been stronger than we thought and my Bankai power would crush me again like it did with my fight with Byakuya." explains Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." says Shana.

"By the way, I wasn't knocked out when the android hit me. He just knocked me down but because of that, it gave me time to think to risk using my Bankai again and now I'm wondering why i even made such a big deal." says Ichigo.

"Yeah, I wonder why." says Ed sarcasticly.

"If you just achieved a Bankai and just started using it, you would be crushed instantly, pipsqueak." Ichigo responds.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?! yells Edward as he snaps.

(The shorty jokes from FMA never got old for me so I'm keeping them going here. XD)

"I called you a pipsqueak, cause a Bankai's power can crush you like one." says Ichigo.

"OK! THAT'S IT!" yells Ed as he transmutes his automail arm up to times 5.

Ichigo instantly gets in front of Ed's face, chops the back of his neck, and knocks him out.

"Does he always get offended by the fact he is pretty short?" asks Ichigo.

"I barely know him so you're asking the wrong person Ichigo." answers Shana.

*Back to Goku*

 _"Come on guys. Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay."_ Goku thoughts as he flies to the lookout.

He gets to the lookout and he finds Yamcha, Korin, and Popo tending to Piccolo, Bulma, Chiaotzu, Tien, Future Gohan.

"Goku!" yells Yamcha as he notices him.

"What happened here at the lookout? It almost looks like a destroyed base." says Goku.

"This one android by the name of 13 just soloed all of us. Even Gohan from the future couldn't handle him. I saw how brutal his wounds were and I saw the android leave without barely a wound at all. He even said he is the strongest android created by Gero and he showed it." explains Yamcha who's face is shown as a little panicked as he explains to Goku.

"Woah. I'm excited because of how strong he sounds but I'm a little scared too." says Goku.

"Goku..." says Piccolo as he's waking up.

"Piccolo? You're awake." asks Goku as he now tends to him.

"You need to get back to your place now. I was still trying to get back up while Gohan was fighting but then I heard that android say that he needs to check on 14 and 15. They attacked you right?" explains Piccolo as he asked.

"Yes. Oh my god I need to head back now!" yells Goku.

"You can't beat him the way you are. He barely broke a sweat against the Gohan from the future. He'll stomp you." says Piccolo.

"Then what the hell are we gonna do next?!" yells Goku as he starts to panic on what to do.

Suddenly a voice comes from behind where Goku is at on the lookout. (Which Goku and them are behind the Hyberbolic Time Chamber and the voice is coming from the entrance of the chamber)

"What the hell happened when we went training?" asks Vegeta as he and Future Trunks go behind the chamber to see Goku and the others.

*Meanwhile*

"So 14 and 15 are destroyed. Their deaths might come in handy." says 13 as he arrived at the area where Goku lives.


End file.
